Medabots meet Digimon: The return of Apocalymon
by Alexander Windsilver
Summary: Latest Chapter and Final one! The explainiation to everything! New Series is coming out soon! Go to your nearest FanFiction Site NoW!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own medabots or digimon. But I do own the Matrix stone, the Digital meda-crossover portal and the mysticparts.  
Now, on with the story.

Medabots World. Cavern near Miyama Ruins - 3.43p.m

"Hey, I found something." said a scientist. "It's a rock. A rock with a weird symbol on it. Sort of like a sun."

"Bring it out. Let's examine it." called another scientist. "Well?"

"Can't. It's stuck to the ground."

"Pull harder."

"Ngh!"

"LEAVE THIS PLACE! LEAVE THE STONE ALONE!" Echoed an unknown voice.

"YAAHH! Let's get outta here! This place is haunted!"

The Digital World.- 4.57p.m

"Come on guys! This is no time to rest! We've gotta find the Matrix stone before Apocalymon does!" shouted Davis to the rest of the gang.

Yolei, Cody, T.K and Kari Moaned. "Oh Davis, we've been searching for the past one and the half hour!" Yolei managed to blurt out.

"But you remember what Genai said, we must find it before Apocalymon does!" said Ken while holding wormmon.

======Flashback========

"Kids of the digidestined, I have a important mission for you." said the holographic form of Genai. "Apocalymon is back again. He is sending all the evil digimon over the digital world to find a stone, the matrix stone."

"Who is this Apocalymon?" Asked Davis.

"I remember something about that name. It's very familiar....." said Kari while trying hard to remember.

"Apocalymon isn't totally destroyed after Tai and the rest had defeated him." continued Genai.

"Wait! I remember now! He is the digimon that tried to destroy me and the first digidestined! He is really powerful! But I thought he was destroyed!" said Kari, not listening to Genai just now.

"But, he will revive and be more powerful when the matrix stone is in his possession. So, digidestined, are you all willing to stop this chaos?" said Genai, starting to fade. "WE AGREE!!" everyone shouted.

======End Flashback=======

"Sigh. How are we going to find a stone in this huge world!!!!!!!" screamed Yolei.

Medabots Zone- 1.36p.m

"Attack mode, Metabee!" cried Ikki Tenryou as Metabee robattles with the anklebiter's medabot, Churlybear. Metabee does a mid-air summersault over Churlybear's head while shooting his laser cannons all over Churlybear. Churlybear tries to shoot Metabee with his anti-gravity arms but misses every time. Metabee finally finishes off the robattle by crying out , "Time to kiss your bot goodbye! MISSILE LAUNCH!!!" and launched his Seeker Missiles. It hi directly on Churlybear's head. BOOM! Even before the smoke cleared, all they can hear is a sound of a medal being ejected and lands on the floor. "Clink".

"The winner is Metabee!" Mr Referee cried out.

"Dude, I rock!" said Metabee as he does a pose.

"Way to go Metabee!" as he jumped and raised his fist.

"Oh no Churlybear! WAHHH!!! WE ARE GONNA TELL OUR MOMS!!!" cried the anklebiters.

Just as Ikki was enjoying his victory dance and while Erika was snapping pictures of Ikki dancing, a boy about his age showed up. He had quite long black hair like Ikki, he wore a pair of purple sunglasses, a mixture of black and brown colored eyes, on the inside he wore a white shirt and a black jacket on the outside, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of white and black shoes. He has a limited edition gold Meda-Watch on his right wrist.

"Are you the Ikki Tenryou that everyone was talking about?" he said.

"Yeah! And you must be....."\par "Alex. Alex Windsilver. I challenge you to a robattle! Teleport Raider!"

A gold beam shot out from the meda-watch as the figure takes form. It has a dark blue helmet with pointy ends sticking out from the sides. The body are covered with a multi-pexi glass covering the source. The arms are a little similar to cyandog's arms but there are blade sticking out from the cannon part. There is something attached to its waist to its knees. Its legs are dark blue and it is similar to Metabee's legs but more fancier.

**Raider**

Medafighter: Alex Windsilver

Type: CYN Cyclone Dragon

Specialty: Prominence

"Then, its agreed!"

Just then, the nearby dustbin cover busted open. As the kids noticed, they looked startled and confused as a slender figure appeared from the dustbin.

" I OFFICIALLY DECLARE THIS MATCH TO BE A SUBMISSION RO-BATTLE!!! AS SUCH, I, MISTER REFEREE, AM THE OFFICIAL REFEREE IN THIS RO-BATTLE!!!! The rules are simple, the first Medabot to stop the other from functioning, wins! The loser must submit one meda part to the winner for keeps!"

"Huh? Never seen this medabot before? This must be the latest medabot!" Ikki said. "Metabee! Be careful! I don't even know what abilities it have!" 

"WHAT!" " Oh man, I'm in deep trouble!" Metabee thought worriedly.

"MEDAFIGHTERS READY!?"

"ROBATTLE!"

"Attack mode, Metabee!"

"You got it! Laser cannons!"

Metabee starts by firing his laser cannons, but Raider dodged every single one. Then, Raider starts running a circle around Metabee. Soon, a cyclone starts to occur.

Metabee has been sent flying high into the sky.

"Its getting pretty windy!!!!!!!!"

"METABEE! I'VE GOT AN IDEA!! USE YOUR RADAR AND TRACK HIM, THEN USE YOUR SEEKER MISSILES!!!"

Radar: Target locked. 

" SEEKER MISSILES!!!!"

BOOM! The missiles hit Raider and the cyclone stopped.

And Metabee goes.."Ahhhh!" WHAM! But to Ikki surprise.....

**Head:10% damage! Left Arm: 10% damage!**

"What the...., this guy is indestructible!" Ikki exclaimed.

"Ooooo, I'm really mad now........."

Metabee starts to glow. His whole body is lit up in gold and his eyes turn red.

"When I see red, you see green,( That is how Metabee refer to) And green is not a good color for you...... MEDAFORCE!!!!!!!!!!! "

Alex chuckled and said...

"Raider, activate medaforce."

"Roger! MEDAFORCE !!!!!" 

To be continued........

Will Ikki and Metabee manage to defeat this myterious arrival?

Don't miss the next chapter of **Medabots meets Digimon!: The return of Apocalymon! **

In today's robattle, Ikki acquires Churlybear's Right arm "Smasher". 

**More Medabots, More Power.**


	2. The medaforces collide!

Disclaimer: I do not own medabots or digimon. But I do own the Matrix stone, the Digital meda-crossover portal and the mysticparts.

Author: Um...... I think I need a little help......... heheh....

Metabee: Man, so annoying. Get on with the story already!

Ikki: Humph. As hothead as usual.

Metabee: WHAT! You are as hotheaded as me you ...you.. MEDALOSER!!!

Ikki: RESPECT METABEE! RESPECT! THAT IS ALL I'M ASKING FOR!

Whoosh! ( A bucket of iced water has been poured on both Metabee and Ikki.)

Alex: Here. That should cool you hotheads off.

Metabee: Why I aughta.......

Author: Wow there Metabee, easy on the laser cannons....

Metabee: Oh, you want to join in the fight too? Alright.....

Alex: You guys...... LET'S GET I'M!

Metabee: Ahhhhhhh!!!!

Author: AHHHH!! You guys destroyed the coffee machine!! Now you are gonna get it....

Now we return...

Just as the two medabots unleashed the most devastating attack in medabot history.....the medaforce.

"MEDAFORCE!!!!!" Metabee shouted.

" MEDAFORCE!!!!" as Raider does the same medaforce pose as Metabee.

The two medaforces was closing fast.......both medafighters are at extreme tense and hoping that the opponent's medabot will cease functioning first. BOOOOMMMMM!!!! The two medaforces was a dead on. It collide together and created more than just an explosion, but a terrifying, cosmic explosion. As the explosion was closing on those medafighters, Alex tried to use his jacket as a shield to prevent the sand from entering his eyes. Ikki tries to do the same, but he has no jacket so he used his hands. Thus, Erika hid in Ikki's chest, not knowing what she was doing, using him as her shield. 

BOOOMMMM!!!!! As the people nearby the playground saw the explosion, they panicked and run around like idiots, not knowing what to do.

"I...never....lose....to.....an....idiot......LIKE YOU!!!!!" Metabee raged.

**Medabots Zone- Riverview downtown, 24 Hopmart : 2.45p.m**

From a mile away, at he entrance of the all convenient 24 Hopmart, stands the all famous Dr.Aki and the mysterious Henry. Both standing out side the 24 Hopmart, their mouths opening and closing gapping like fish as they noticed the mile away explosion.

"I know that blast...its...its...the MEDAFORCE!!!!!" Henry said as he ran to get his motorbike.

"How would you possibly know?" asked the dumbfounded Dr.Aki.

"Trust me. I know."

When Henry and Dr.Aki arrived, the explosion finally died down. Henry thought as it would be. 

"Burnt trees, ashes everywhere, thick cloud of smoke enough to kill small children. SMALL CHILDREN!!" Henry exclaimed. "Metabee is the only one I know that can use the medaforce! Ikki and his friends might be here!"

"Henry! Where are you? Can't see you through this smoke!"

"I'm here Doc! Help me find Ikki and Metabee!"

Sure enough, Ikki, Metabee and Erika was found in a pile of rubble, lying motionless on the ground, in one piece, with another kid wit a typical medabot. The medabots were dented and covered with filth and the kids are scratched, with a little blood on them.

"Bring all the kids back to my lab for treatment and meda-repairs." Dr.Aki said.

"Aye, sir!"

**Medabots Zone- Riverview downtown, Dr. Aki's residence: 5.46p.m**

Inside the huge of house that belongs to Dr.Aki, the three Medafighters, sleeping on the floor in the living room laid with soft comfortable sleeping bags, while their medabots was being repaired by Miss Caviar, but the only thing is.... Metabee was the only one being repaired. 

" That's strange... a medabot that ceased functioning shouldn't be able to self auto repair.... and this medabot repairs itself faster than any other medabot...." wondered Miss Caviar.

"Ngh...."

"Hey, the other kid is waking up!"

"WHERE? Oww...." Dr.Aki nudging Henry on the head.

"Be quiet..."

"Where am I.....owww, my head....oh no....WHERE'S RAIDER?"

"Oh, the really cool medabot? It's over by the wall." said Henry in a hurry. "Anyway, who are you?"

"I think I should say..who are YOU!!!" 

"Umm....well....I'm Henry, owner of the 24 Hopmart. And the doctor over there is Dr.Aki, the..."

"DR.AKI?!!??!! It's a pleasure to meet you sir!" said Alex casually.

"And you are...."

"I'm Alex. Just moved in from California, USA. Man, am I ever so lucky to meet you sir!" 

"Ok. Also a pleasure to meet you, Alex. Just one thing, don't call me sir. Call me Dr.Aki!" Showing his shining teeth.

"Dr.Aki......." eyes glittering from the sunglasses.

"Hunnn, my head......."

"Ikki's waking up!" said Henry.

"Ow......what happened?" Ikki grumbled as he sat up, holding his head as the world looked fussy. "Where am I?"

"You're back in my home, Ikki." Dr.Aki said.

"Great." lying back on the bed. "I think I'm going back to bed. Night."

"Just great. Ikki's gone nuts." said Henry while shaking his head.

"Medabot repair completed!" said Miss Caviar.

"Great! Raider! Here I come!" exclaimed Alex.

After Miss Caviar have placed the medal in their respective medabots.....

"Alex! Man, I feel like a minotaur just hit me clear across the country..." said the medabot in dark blue.

"I feel much worse, thank you....." said the annoying yellow medabot.

"Not you again..." said Raider in a disgusted voice.

"Time to get up, IKKI TENRYOU!" 

"YAAHH!!"

"What's all the racket..." said the bruised reporter.

"We are one happy family again, huh Henry?"

"Yes, Dr.Aki."

**Digital World - Mountain Base: 5:37p.m**

"I think this is it!" said Davis, the only cheerful one in the whiny bunch." The gateway to another world!"

"Huff, puff, Davis, huff, let us rest for a minute will ya?" said the tired Ken.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna faint."

"Oh, Kari! you are tired! Ok gang, lets rest before going to the next world!" said Davis, helping Kari sit down on a big rock.

"Hmph. Davis is always treating Kari so nicely, while we have to follow him like slobs!" complained Cody.

"Man, I could kill you." said the jealous T.K.

"WHAT!!" 

"Just kidding, Davis!"

"Blah blah, there it goes again. Jealousy." said Yolei.

End of chapter 2.........

Me: Those ruffians just destroyed the coffee machine, so I think the 3 chapter is gonna take quite some time. So, see ya till then!

The medabot gang: Let us all out from the closet!

Me: Heh heh, annoying.

Don't miss the next chapter of **Medabots meets Digimon!: The return of Apocalymon! **

In today's robattle, the battle between Ikki and Alex was disrupted by the cosmic explosion caused by the medaforce. 

**More Medabots, More Power.**


	3. Destiny, revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own medabots or digimon. But I do own the Matrix stone, the Digital meda-crossover portal and the mysticparts.

Me: Ha haaaa! This the 3 chapter already! 

The medabot gang: HEY! LET....US....OUT! Eww, I'm starting to smell.....

Author: OH NO! I forgot to let them out since the last chapter! Man, are they gonna be sooo mad!( They stink too!)

Metabee: Don't make me use my missiles!

Alex: NOOOO Metabee! You will kill us all!

Metabee: Oops.

Raider: Then, I'll use my prominence!

Ikki: We'll get blind.

Metabee: IS THERE NO WAY WE CAN GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!!!!

Alex: Metabee, patience. Mou man tai! I'll think of some thing!

Me: I think I'm going out.....

Third chapter..................

.**Digital World - Mountain Base: 6:02p.m**

"Now what, genius?" asked Yolei irritatingly.

"Well, um.....anybody got a plan?" 

"Hey, your the Leader, Davis." said T.K.

"Veemon, have you been to this part of the world?"

"No, Davis."

"Ken, you created this world. You should know what and where is the portal."

"To tell you the truth, I don't know this place. I didn't create this place. It is the piece of data that was in the recycle bin. It was causing doomsday on my computer, so I have to throw it away."

Suddenly, out from all the ruins, teleports a small orb and a holographic Genai.

"So, you kids finally made it to Medatyranopia."

"Medatywhat?" the kids ask.

"Medatyranopia. The medabots original home."

"Hey, old man, you are drifting off course!"

"DAVIS!" all the other kids shouted.

"As I was saying, millions and millions of years ago, deep in the cosmos, a unique, digital figures as we now call medabots. They lived in this exact place on where we are standing now. The orb that you saw underneath my holographic feet is the medaforce orb. This is just a tiny piece of the mysticpart that the ancient medabots left behind. It will only activate when it is in the rightful place of the person that has been chosen."

"So, you are saying is that, we need to find that person in order to stop Apocalymon from destroying the entire universe?" asked Kari.

" Bingo." answered Genai.

" Um, anyway, where is the portal?" asked Davis.

"The gateway is to activate this...." as Genai pointed to a statue. " Inside the statue has a bag aquamarines. These things activate the digital meda-crossover portal."

"Genai. There is 12 more aquamarines. What are we going to do to the rest?" Davis showing all 17 aquamarines from the bag in the statue.

"There are many more people you must meet. They are the chosen ones to activate the mysticparts. You must give those aquamarines to them."

"How would we know who are those people?" asked Davis. (Again. Davis got a lot of questions to ask, doesn't he.)

"Only destiny will lead them to you all. Destiny will lead you...."

"Genai! You are fading!" squealed Kari.

"Remember to take the medaforce orb with youuuu!!"

And finally, Genai faded away, completely.

"Oh drat, I forgot to ask Genai how to activate the stones!" said Davis, slapping his forehead with his palm.

"Don't worry Davis. We'll figure it out." said Kari in a comforting voice.

"Come on guys! Gather around. Everybody take one!" cried out Yolei.

"Ok. Let's stand in a circle and pull out our digivices!" said T.K.

As they gather around, the aquamarines started to glow in light. The beam of light entered their digivices, and creating a red portal.

"Good work, T.K!" said Kari.

"Hmph." ( I bet you can guess who is this guy. Davis!)

"Hey, don't forget to take the medaforce orb guys!" called Cody.

"Davis, I'm hungry."

"Aww, Veemon, not now!"

**Medabots Zone- Riverview downtown, Dr. Aki's residence: 6.46p.m**

"You kids finally woke up." said Dr.Aki in a polite way.

"Dr, you've got visitors!" said Miss Caviar.

"Ahh, must be Karin and......"

"KARIN! The sweet loving angel, the angel that has been sent down from heaven to protect us all....the sweet, um, did I mention that earlier?" said the lovestruck Ikki.

"And Koji."

"Ikki! You are here! If I knew, I would have come earlier! Oh Ikki! You're hurt! Sit down Ikki!" cried Karin 

"Yeah, before he breaks a leg or something." said the jealous Koji. ( A lot of jealous boys after girls aren't they? )

"Koji, be nice."

"Sorry, Karin."

"Hey, Alex, why is your mouth wide open? You're drooling." said Ikki, showing a disgusted face.

Alex:...... ( Drooling Monkey ) Ahhh.......

"Oohh! Ikki, who is the cute guy that is staring at me?"

All the boys, even Dr.Aki turn to the ever drooling monkey, Alex.

"Gulp, I..uh...umm..ah....I.......am......Aa....llleexx."

"Pardon? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that well....." said Karin, blushing.

"Oh sweet angel, you shine upon us, you are the angel that has been sent down from heaven, I'm Alex, your one true servant........" said Alex while holding Karin's hand and start kissing it.

"Oh, Alex....you are so sweet.....um, Alex?"

"Yes, angel?"

"Um, my arm is full of your saliva and, I was......"

"Oh! Sorry my sweet angel...."

All the boys glared at Alex.

"Man, even I wasn't that desperate....." whispered Ikki.

"You are worse." Koji whispered back.

"WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING!!! DR.AKI!!!! STOP STARING AT KARIN!!!AND YOU, BOY!! STOP KISSING KARIN!!!!" shout out the stressed up reporter.

"Excuse me, I have a name. It's Alex."

"I DON'T CARE!!!"

"Hey you guys, we're on TV!" called Henry.

_**Today on Medabots News. A cosmic explosion has occurred in a playground in Riverveiw downtown. As seen on this short clip from our hidden camera, two medafighters are responsible for causing this terrifying havoc. Now, here are some citizens who was near and saw the robattle.**_

_**"I bet they were the Rubberobbo gang. They tried to rule the world once, now they are doing it again! When will it ever stop.......wahhhh!" the female citizen cried out.**_

_**And there you have it. This poor citizen is a witness terrifying explosion. And our researchers believe Ikki Tenryou is also involved.**_

Off tv.

"Hey!" they all cried. "IKKI!!"

"It was just about to get good!" whined Alex.

"Oh man, I got the scoop earlier! That cheater! I'm gonna sue the television network! I'll..." complained Erika.

"I wouldn't wanna hear another word of me, on the rubberobbo gang!" cried Ikki.

"_Ikki is on the rubberobbo gang, Ikki is on the rubberobbo gang...._" sang Alex.

"Kids! Stop it!" called Henry. "You kids should be ashamed of yourselves! Toying with such power beyond your imagination!"\

"Hey, a pillow. Everybody! Grab a pillow! PILLOW FIGHT!!" cried Koji.

"KIDS!! STOP!! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"

"I'm afraid it's too late uncle Aki."

"Hey, Raider. Wanna go play dodgeball with Samurai?" asked Metabee.

"Yeah. Anything to get away from this madhouse."

End of chapter 3.....

Me: Nooo! Get away you ruffians!

The medabot gang: Now it's time for us to stuff you in the closet!

Me: Noooooo! Someone help me!

Phantom Renegade: Tatatda! Phantom Renegade to the rescue!

Metabee: Put a sock in it! 

( WHAMMO! ) Metabee punched the Phantom to the sky. ( Like Team Rocket from pokemon )

Phantom Renegade: Wheeeee!!

Don't miss the next chapter of **Medabots meets Digimon!: The return of Apocalymon! **

In today's robattle, the author has been pulverized by the medabot gang and being stuffed into the closet.

**More Medabots, More Power.**


	4. Robattle with Vill!

Disclaimer: I do not own medabots or digimon. But I do own the Matrix stone, the Digital meda-crossover portal and the mysticparts.Vill and Viceblazer are the property of Anthony Yepes.

Me: Man, being stuffed into the closet. What rotten luck.

Metabee: Oh, quit yer whining! You already got your palmpad with you, stop yapping and start writing!

Me: Somebody saveeee meee, from this rotten prison that I have been in here since the last time they stuffed me and the phantom renegade in this stinking closet.... ohh, somebody save meeee.......

Alex: Serves you right! 

Phantom Renegade: Man, somebody get me a bottle of aspirin, I think I'm gonna barf....

Me: Oh no... don't you dare barf on me!

( Closet door opening )

Raider: Here is your bottle of aspirin.

Phantom Renegade: Haha, hahahahahahaha!!!

Me: Waa, he's gone insane!

Phantom Renegade: Haha! Well my friends, it's been a blast. ( Reaching for his cloak while doing the it's been a blast pose )

BOOOMMMM!!!! ( Smoke Grenades)

All: Cough cough.... don't let the phantom away!

Me: And I will evacuate!

Metabee: Oh no you won't!

Me: Yaah! Run away!

Fourth chapter............................

**Medabot Zone. Cavern near Miyama Ruins - 7.45p.m**

" Davis! I'm hungry!" whined Davis's digimon, Veemon.

"Come on Davis, I know you have quite a lot of food in your pocket...." said Kari

"Oh alright. I was going to give it to everyone later anyway." said the upset Davis.

"Yippee! FOOD!!"

"Now Veemon, be nice. Share."

"Aww....Alright Kari."

"Kari, I can see a building straight north, if am not mistaken, the signboard says Select Corp, Keeping your Medabot better." said Gatomon.

"Great! That's what Genai said! This is the Medabots new world! Veemon, wipe the chocolate of your mouth, where going south!"

"Groan..............." groaned all.

"Unless you guys want to spend the night with all the creepy crawly........" said Davis in a terrifying way. 

"BOO!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!! Help! Spooks!" screamed all.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You all should have seen your faces!" laughed the figure from the shadows.

"Grrr..it won't be so funny after you get a black eye!" said Davis.

"Yeah! I'll make you sorry you ever laid your eyes on us!" said T.K rolling up his sleeves.

"Hmph. What rude commitments."

"Grr......."

"Come get me you losers!"

"We've had enough of your nonsense! Veemon, attack!"

"V-HEADBUTTTTTT!!"

The figure dodged the v-headbutt like it was nothing.

"Attack, Kantaroth!"

"Laser cannons!"

Laser cannon targeted Veemon's leg and.........WHAM! ( Fell flat on the floor.)

"Owww, don't kick me out coach.......I'm fine....... I'm hungry.." that was Veemon's last words before passing out.

"Veemon, no! Oh man, not enough energy to digivolve!"

"Now it's my turn! Armadillomon! Armor digivolve!"

Armadillomon armor digivolve tooooo......

"**DIGMON!!!**"

"Wow! That is the most amazing thing since I saw the medaforce! Ohhhhh....teach meee! Teach me how to change my medabot!" said the shadowy figure.

"Huh? You mean Digmon here."

"Yeah! That is sooo cool! Can I have your autograph?" said pulling a

" Umm...I don't do autographs." replied Cody.

"Hey, how come you didn't ask for my autograph?" asked Davis.

"You lost to me that's why."

"Hmph. Wait till you see Veemon digivolve! Right, Veemon?"

ZZZZZZzzzzz........( anime nose bubble)

"Heh heh, he's kinda sleepy right now...."

"Hey, why don't you all come on over to the prof's house? I heard Ikki and the gang are having a pillow fight!"

"Are they having ...FOOD?" drooled Yolei.

"Hmmm....should have..."

"Yay!" cried the entire gang except for Veemon who is still snoozing away.

"Oh, by the way little boy, what is your name?" asked Kari.

"I am not a little boy! I'm Rintaro, 13 years old, f.y.i !"

"What, a small boy is older than me? Hahahaha! What a joke!" laughed Davis.

"Why you.... this will teach you to make fun of my height! Kantaroth, Laser cannons!"

"Yaaahhh! Watch it with the cannons!" cried Davis.

"Dance, Davis, Dance!" cheered T.K.

"I'll get you for this!"

**Medabots Zone- Riverview downtown, Dr. Aki's residence: 6.46p.m**

"Hey Henry, head's up!" called Alex.

"Huh?"

WHAM!

"Alex, aren't you old enough to know that you shouldn't SMACK people with the pillow! I hope you understand."

"Yeah, whatever."

Ding Dong~

"I'll get it!" called Miss Caviar.

"Good Evening, Miss Caviar. Is the match still on?" asked Rintaro.

"Oh yes, and Karin is just here too!"

"Ohhh! Karin! The angel of my dreams! I must go see her!"

"And......Rintaro, who are the rest of the people outside?"

"Oh, I met them in the forest near Miyama Ruins..."

"RINTARO! I told you to stay away from there! Sigh. When will you ever learn..."

"Anyway, I gotta see Karin! See you guys later!"

"Well newcomers, this is Dr.Aki's house. Please follow me to the pillow fight."

"Man, I wish my mom was like this...." said Cody to himself.

**?????- 7.57 p.m**

"Have you found the location of the stone?" said a booming voice from out of the darkness.

"N..n...no sir, we couldn't find it..." said a vegiemon.

"YOU IMBECILE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! ANDROMON, DESTROY HIM!

"Yes...master. ATOMIC BLAST!!!!!"

"YAAAHHHHH!!"

"Andromon. I heard the digidestined is right here on this world. Track them down and destroy them..."

"Yes....master."

**Medabots Zone- Riverview downtown, Dr. Aki's residence: 8.16p.m**

"And the champion for the pillow fight is Alex! " said Miss Caviar as the referee for the pillow fight match.

"Yeah! I whipped you all! Take that!" boasted Alex.

"Aww...Alex, man, that really hurt!" said Ikki.

"Um, Dr.Aki, sir, we all seem hungry so, could you just give us some food?" said Davis.

"Eh, who are you guys? Miss Caviar! Who are these people?"

"Dr.Aki, these seem to be children found near Miyama Ruins by Rintaro, so, I was just wondering..."

"O.K. kids, food's ready!"

"Yeah! Charge!" said Alex taking the lead.

"FOOD!" said everyone, charging towards the dining room.

"WATCH THE FURNITURE!!!!!" screamed Dr.Aki.

Crash! Cling! Bang! Crash!

"Aww....that is the last time I'm bringing kids over to my house."

**The next morning....**

**Medabots Zone-playground, 8.67 a.m.**

"The playground is in worse shape as last night, don't you think so too, Ikki?"

"Yeah, looks like the medaforce is much more powerful than usual......."

Then, a boy with a large, spiky long brown hair, a green and black headband with the Medabots logo on it, a green and black hooded shirt with a kangaroo pocket, and pants with the same color. He also has a pair of grey sneakers with blue gel patches on them.

"Hey, you. Have you seen this boy named Ikki Tenryou?"

"That would be me."

"Then, I would wanna challenge your medabot to a robattle!"

"Well, um.....Metabee is not here at the moment, I should suggest you could find him at the school compound playing dodgeball."

"Then, I challenge that creep standing next to you."

"Who you're calling a creep, creep?"

"Then, robattle me to prove your not."

"Can't. Raider is with Metabee too."

"How can a medafighter be a medafighter when your own medabot is not with you?"

"Hey, your looking at the third ranked medafighter in whole of Japan!" said Ikki.

"Yeah! And I'm the first ranked medafighter in America!" said Alex.

"Hey, you didn't told me that when you robattled me the last time!

"Well, now, you know."

"Man, the top ranked medafighters in their own state doesn't go with their medabots shouldn't be called the top ranked medafighters, should be called the medalosers!"

"Oh yeah! then, what about you? Are you one too?" said Alex, firing the question back at the boy.

".................................."

"There! You aren't! Now, if you want to robattle us so badly, follow us." said Ikki.

**Medabots Zone- Riverview school compound, 9.05 a.m**

"Look out for my rapid-fire cannonball!!!" said Metabee as he threw the baseball with all his might.

"I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, I've got ahhhhhh!!" said Samurai after he tripped over Alex's foot. "I don't got it...."

"Hey....Ikki....care to join us for a round?" asked Metabee.

"Nah, anyway, this kid here wants a robattle with you. Think you can handle it?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, don't make the same mistake or cause havoc...."

"Oh crap. That means I can't use the medaforce."

"That's right. Now, play nice!"

"Whatever."

"O.K. My turn. Teleport Viceblazer!"

From the blue laser, his Medabot appeared. It has a dark blue helmet with two little pointy things sticking out on the top, and pointing back. It also has an upside down triangle with two little triangles near two sides on it that glowed orange. It has a brown collar covering half his face. All you can see is his green eyes, and part of a piece that looks like a beak. His chest is dark blue also, with that triangle sign on it, and he wore brown metal gloves with holes on the front which its obvious it shoots something from it. Its legs are also dark blue and its hind legs are like bird legs with bird like claws. Attached to his back are two sais attached together in a X.

**Viceblazer**

Medafighter: Vill Takashi

Type: CNB Ninja Bird

Specialty: Ninja Star Bombs.

"Um, Alex.......do you know this medabot........"

"Yep, its the all famous CNB Ninja Bird, its design is totally amazing and the wings are made for gliding on win currents......."

"ALEX! Just give me its attacks!"

"Oh right.....It attacks with sais and shrunkens, it glides along really fast and maybe there is a 10% of causing damage on him cause it's just way too fast. So, Ikki, use your wits......."

"Yeah yeah..."

From the nearby bush comes a figure covered with leaves...

"Man, not him again...."

"Yes! It is I, Mr. Referee, AND I OFFICIALLY DECLARE THIS MATCH TO BE A SUBMISSION RO-BATTLE!!! MEDAFIGHTERS READY? ROBATTLE!!!!!"

"Attack mode, Metabee!"

"Yiaaaaahhhh!" shouted Metabee showing his fist.

"Your first mistake, Vice-blazer, attack!"

Metabee started running around in circles, and Vice-Blazer suddenly disappeared.

"METABEE! I SAID ATTACK, NOT RUN AROUND LIKE AN IDIOT!!!!"  


"Ikki! look behind Metabee!"

"Viceblazer! Exploding shrunkens!"

By the time Metabee turned around, it was already too late. The shrunkens hit Metabee straight on the back and exploded.

BOOM!

"IAAAHHH!!"

"Metabee!"

**Warning! Head 40% damage, Left arm 60% damage!**

"Khkhkhkhkhkh....( the sound Metabee make when he is angry ), you double crossing bird, you! I'm gonna rip your wings wide apart! From medapart to medapart!"

"I doubt that. Metabee, listen carefully...................."

"O.K. I've got it..."

"Viceblazer! Exploding shrunkens!"

"Metabee! Now!"

Metabee caught the shrunkens and send it flying back at Viceblazer. Metabee tried and targeted the wings.

"Viceblazer! Dodge it!"

"Oh no you won't! Missile launch!"

BOOOMMMM!!!

"Yeah!"

"Heh heh...." laughed Vill.

When the smoke cleared, Viceblazer isn't damaged at all.

"What the..."

"Viceblazer! Finish him off! Ninja Star Bombs!"

BOOMMM!!! ( This robattle has got a lotta BOOM's.)

"Metabee!"

But Metabee was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello! Time to Metabee-bop ya, Metabee style! Missile Launch!"

BOOM! Missiles, dead on.

Warning! Right arm 100% damage! Function ceased! Head 70% damage!

"Holy.......darn.....Viceblazer! Exploding Shrunkens!"

"Oh man! No time to..... DODGE!!!"

BOOOOOMMMM!!

Metabee was hit in mid-air. And a HUGE disappointment for Ikki Tenryou.

Clink.

"Function Ceased! The winner is Vill and Viceblazer!"

"Man! I lost......"

"Hey, don't feel bad Ikki, this is the way of life......" said Alex.

"Hmph. Looks like I win. You owe me a medapart."

"Aww.........Metabee won't like this when he wakes up....."

"Hey, Vill! How about a robattle sometime? Me and you?"

"Sure, as long as you are better than Ikki here."

"Trust me. I'm gonna win."

"We'll se about that."

End of chapter 4........................................

Me: No time to talk now, THE MEDABOT GANG ARE AFTER MEEEE!!

The Medabot Gang: COME BACK HERE!!

Don't miss the next chapter of **Medabots meets Digimon!: The return of Apocalymon! **

In today's robattle, Ikki lost Metabee's Left arm " Sub-machingun".

**More Medabots, More Power.**


	5. Attack of Andromon!

Disclaimer: I do not own medabots or digimon. But I do own the Matrix stone, the Digital meda-crossover portal and the mysticparts.Vill and Viceblazer are the property of Anthony Yepes.

Me: I'm here staying with Vill since the Medabot Gang are still after me....

Vill: Hey, what cha doing?

Me: Looking out for the gang before they imprison me again.....

Vill: Oh? They are already here!

Me: WHAT!!! Opps....

Metabee: Aha! Knew you were here somewhere! Hey gang!

Me: Vill, distract them while I ....RUN AWAY AGAIN!!! AHHH!

Alex: Going somewhere?

Me: Oh look! Chicken Pie!

Alex: WHERE! Yummy!

Me: Haha! Fooled ya!

Alex: Grr...... Raider! After him! Gang, lets go!

Me: Oh well, this is life...... AHHH!!!

Fifth chapter..................

**Medabot Zone-Tenryou Residence, 12.45 a.m**

"Man, I don't look the same......" said Metabee since he lost his left arm in a robattle and replaced with Cyandog's left arm " Battle Rifle ".

"Well yeah.... looks like I hafta battle him another time to get back your arm....."

"Wadaya mean " another time "? We could battle him right now!"

"Before he left.... he said he doesn't wanna battle me anymore........maybe next time I will try to robattle him. In the meantime, why don't you get used to this arm? It's gonna be a long time you are spending with that arm...and it's far more accurate...I guess."

"Oh yeah? I could take on an army of that flea-brained parrot!"

"Worse. You will be pulverized. Especially with his exploding shrunkens......"

".........Man, I hate him........."

**Medabots Zone- Riverview downtown, 24 Hopmart, 2.37 p.m**

"Hey, has anyone seen Vill?" asked Alex. " I owe him a robattle!"

"Well, you could ask Dr.Aki, he has all the files of the medafighters from all over Japan!" said Henry.

"Don't bother. I'm here."

"Ah... Vill, its time we robattled! I've come to take Metabee's arm back!"

"If....you can defeat me....creep!"

"What did you just call me...."

"CREEP! C-R-E-E-P! Creep!" 

"Grr.......your on! Let's take this out side and be done with it!"

"Fine."

**Medabots Zone- Riverview downtown, empty field, 3.13 p.m**

"Davis, what are we doing to do next? We're all hungry!" said Kari. "Do you suppose Ikki would invite us all to his house?"

Everybody looked at each other and said...

"Nah!"

"Oh man! Where are we going to spend the night?" said Davis. "Any suggestions?"

"I have a suggestion!" said Yolei. "Why don't we get a job and earn our own money?"

"Yeah! Our digimon can also help us earn money!" said T.K. "They could perform a show to raise money!"

"Fat chance." said Cody. "All our digimon are all wiped out. Besides, what if anybody finds out that we are not from this world?"

"Crap. Never thought of that......." said Davis pounding his fist.

"Hide your digimon somewhere else!" said a voice from behind.

"Holy crap. We have been discovered." whispered T.K.

"Even worse, he heard our whole conversation." said Kari.

"Excuse me! Do you need help?" said the voice.

"Let's just see who it is....." said Cody.

When they turned, they were surprised to see a white medabot with purple horns sticking out from the head.

"Who are you!" they all asked.

"I am Rokusho. And you are ........"

"The digidestined. I'm Davis, the beautiful girl standing next to me is Kari....."

"Pleased to meet you, Rokusho."

"And this little boy over here is Cody."

"Hey!"

"The tall girl here is Yolei and the guy with purple hair is Ken."

"The digidestined....strange.....I've heard of such names as these......well, maybe it was just my imagination...."

"Um, Rokusho? Could you help us? We seem to be lost....." asked Davis. "And we are really hungry so....."

"Yes, I understand." said Rokusho. "Why don't you try out the 24 Hopmart? They need help there, and who knows? They might give you a place to stay...."

"Thanks Rokusho!" said Kari. "Could you tell us where is the 24 Hopmart?"

"Just down the road from here, and look to the right. It should be there. " said Rokusho. "And by the way, I will try to take care of your digimon."

"Thank you Rokusho!" said all.

"Oh, and by the way, why don't you have a owner?" asked Ken.

"........................."

"O.k. I understand. Anyway, thanks Rokusho."

as the digidestined walk towards the 24 Hopmart, Rokusho's head was full of these words........ 

".............Digidestined..........." 

".............Digidestined..........." 

".............Digidestined..........." 

**Medabots Zone- Riverview downtown, outside 24 Hopmart, 2.37 p.m**

"Raider! Final Blow!!!"

"Yaahhhh!"

The whole place was covered in the dazzling light, causing Vill to shade his eyes with his headband, and Alex doesn't need to because of his sunglasses ( mentioned in chapter 1, remember? ). After the light faded, it was like the matrix to Vill. Viceblazer slowly dropped to the ground, face first and the medal ejected.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" ( Kinda long, cause he's upset.)

"Hey, no hard feelings, right? Now, hand over the medapart."

"I'm a man of my word, and I shall do so...." and sadly handed over the medapart.

"Great! Now to tease Ikki...."

"Hey! Alex! Its us!"

"Hey, the gang is here! What's up?"

"We just want to get a job from the 24 Hopmart because we don't have any money and......" said Davis when suddenly...

WHAM!!!!

"Shut up! You are not supposed to say that you moron!" said T.K, whacking Davis with his fist on the head.

"Owww......"

"Excuse me....you don't have money? Where are your parents?"

"Oh oh......were are in big trouble...." whispered Kari.

"Hey Alex! Time to leave! Mom's getting cranky!" shout out Raider.

"Oh! Okay guys! I gotta go home! See ya guys later!"

"Whew, saved by the bell........" said Davis. "Come on guys! Lets go in!"

Ting ling!

"Hello and welcome to the 24 Hopmart, we sell medaparts, medals........"

"Look, Henry.....We are here to earn money.......so, can we work here?" said Davis.

"Um....well....we've got all the help we need already so...."

"Aw......" moaned all.

"Look, tell me what's wrong....."

"Well....um...." said Davis.

"We can't, it's a secret." T.K quickly said before Davis can say something stupid.

"Look. If you can't tell me what's going on, how can I help?"

"Next time. When the time is right." said T.K.

And the group went out of the 24 Hopmart.

"Something's going on. Time for the Phantom Renegade to go undercover."

**Medabots Zone- Windsilver Residence, 2.56 p.m**

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Great, Alex your back!"

"Yeah! Sorry for not coming home last night..."

"Oh don't worry about that small thing, Dr.Aki told me that you and the other kids were sleeping overnight!"

_'Whew, she doesn't know about the robattle.....' _

"Now Alex, be a good boy and clean up your room..."

"MOM!"

"What?"

"I'm a big kid now! You don't have to check on me all the time! I know how to take care of myself!"

"Oh, alright.."

After mom just left.....

"Hey Raider, want a pillow fight?"

"Bring it on!"

Medabots Zone-Playground, 3.53 p.m

"Yaahhh! Somebody, anybody, help us!" cried out a citizen.

"Destroy the digidestined, destroy the digidestined....." said Andromon while firing his atomic cannons everywhere.

"Oh, this is gonna be so cool! This gotta be a big scoop ever! Come on Brass!" said Erika. 

"Yes, Miss Erika."

"Come on, Ikki!"

"Aww, do I have to?"

"Look, are we in this together or not?"

"Aww...." moaned Ikki. " Metabee! What are you doing!"

"Preparing for battle! For some reason, I have to fight it....."

"Huh?" said Ikki and Erika.

"Ikki! Transport Churlybear's right arm, now!"

"OK! Transporting " Smasher"....."

A blazing light covered Metabee's right arm, and changed to Churlybear's "Smasher".

"Hey Ikki! You've been upgrading all this medaparts?"

As Ikki looks at the arm, The arm is mush bigger and it looks really tough. Normally it is just one cannon and later it was like the whole thing is filled with other tiny cannons facing front.

"Huh? Oh, must have been Dr.Aki's work. OK Metabee! Time to take down this walking dummy!"

"Oh great! Another scoop! 3rd ranked medafighter faces the big, atomic medabot! What a scoop!"

"Lets go, Metabee!"

"You've got it!"

**Medabots Zone- Sidewalk near a TV shop, 4.02 p.m**

"Hey, guys! Look! Its Andromon!" said Davis pointing to the TV through the glass.

"How can a digimon be in this world?" said Cody.

"Shh! Listen!" said Yolei.

**Today, on Medabot News. A devastating insane Medabot is rampaging around saying it's looking for the "Digidestined". And Ikki Tenryou and his medabot, Metabee are trying to stop this rampaging robot. Will our Ikki manage to take down this atomic charged medabot? All are depending on Ikki Tenryou to stop this madness.**

"Oh my gosh! All the people there will be in grave danger! Andromon is an ultimate digimon! Not even that boy and his robot can stop it!" squealed Kari.

"We've got to protect the people! Come'on gang! Lets lend a hand from Rokusho!" said Ken.

"Yeah!" said all.

End of chapter 5.........................................

Me: If you want your medafighter to help save the day like Ikki does, please send us your details on your medabot and medafighters.( Write down their sense of humor and what they like to play.)

Metabee: Aha! There you are!

Me: I'm trough the wild goose chase. Give me a break.

Alex: Well, yeah. We feel kind of tired anyway.

Me: Oh good, and I'll just be running along now.....heh heh....

The Medabot Gang: COME BACK HERE!!

Me: OK! Gotta run! Don't forget! Send me your reviews and details of your medabots and medafighters! Yaaahhh! 

Don't miss the next chapter of **Medabots meets Digimon!: The return of Apocalymon! **

In today's robattle, Vill lost Metabee's Left arm " Sub-machingun" to Alex.

**More Medabots, More Power.**


	6. The defeat of Andromon!

Disclaimer: I do not own medabots or digimon. But I do own the Matrix stone, the Digital meda-crossover portal and the mysticparts.Vill and Viceblazer are the property of Anthony Yepes, Vance Sunzodiac and Pegacorn are the property of FireEyes Dragon.

Me: That's it! I'm giving the Medabot gang a piece of my mind!

Medabot Gang: OK. Go ahead. Tell us.

Me: I've had just about enough of your silly games! I can't write properly because of you guys keep chasing me! Look. Here is a mail I just received.

( Me showing palmtop )

Mail by: AnT.

Dude, depth, use depth to the story. Tell what's going on! With all these  
dialogues flying out of nowhere, or what they're doing, or how they feel, its  
hard to figure out what's going on.   
  
Two, I don't think T.K would hit anybody, even if it is Davis. The hitting  
department would be Yolei's job.   
  
Three, not cause that he's my character, but I thought Vill's loss was untimed.  
I don't know. You should've let him be undefeated for this chapter, making him  
seem like some Chaud wanna be until at least mostly Ikki or Alex defeats him in  
the next chapter. I don't know how to explain it, but with Vill's loss, his  
existents in this victory seems pointless.   
  
Read other fanfics to get inspiration to improve your fanfic writing. A best  
reference to know how to do feelings for characters, read Angel-chan's 'Fated;.  
Its in my favorite story file. Or for great story concepts, read Seth Turtle's  
fics. Or for a great Takari fic, read RobD's One Red Rose. That's also in my  
favorites.   
  
Remember, depth. Well gotta fly.  


Alex: Wow, that's gotta hurt...

T.K: I whacked Davis because Yolei was pre-occupied staring at Alex, guess she likes him or something. Just taking over her place....

WHAMMO! 

Yolei: I do not like him, he's just.......oh forget it...

Alex: Huh?

Ikki: What's the meaning of depth?

Me: Hmm.....AnT, I'm sorry but I don't understand but I'm starting to refer to the fanfics you asked me to read. But, in the 4th chapter, Vill just defeated Ikki, and the 5th chapter battle, Vill and Alex, I just cut short the robattle details cause the chapters are overdue while these jokers are still chasing me.

Medabot Gang: HEY!

Me: Anyway, I'm now trying my best to write my stories better! Thanks AnT!

Sixth chapter.............................

**Medabots Zone- Riverview downtown, empty field, 4.12 p.m**

"Rokusho!" cried Davis. " We need help from you!"

"What is it?" said Rokusho.

"We need you to help us fight in combat! A digimon from our world are causing havoc near the playground! Many people might get hurt!" said Kari, as tears filled her eyes.

"Don't worry Kari, I'll do anything to stop that digimon." said Rokusho. " By the way, your digimons are well fed and fine." 

"Davis!" cried Veemon. " I've miss you so!"

"I've miss you too, Veemon! Anyway Rokusho, how did you manage to feed all our digimon?"

"Lets just say a friend helped me." answered Rokusho. " Now, we should head to the playground, the people needs us!"

"Right." said Davis as all of the kids followed Rokusho to the playground.

From behind the walls, is the mysterious figure, wrapped in his cloak and hat, he only answers to the name, Phantom Renegade.

"So, those monsters are digimon, eh? Luckily I came across this field............"

======= Flashback =======

The Phantom saw a figure with horns running towards the field, as it speaks to a bunch of kids, each holding a monster. After the kids left, the Phantom walks over to the horned figure....

"So Rokusho, helping people with their daily lives again?" asked the Phantom.

"These creatures need help, Henry, do you have any food?"

"Hmm, yeah, at the 24 Hopmart. I'll try to get some....."

When at the 24 Hopmart...

"Better take the mask and suit off before anybody sees me....." said Henry while taking off his suit in the closet.

Ting ling!

"Hello and welcome to the 24 Hopmart, we sell medaparts, medals........" Henry quickly said.

"Look, Henry.....We are here to earn money.......so, can we work here?" said Davis.

"Um....well....we've got all the help we need already so...."

"Aw......" moaned all.

"Look, tell me what's wrong....." asked Henry.

"Well....um...." said Davis.

"We can't, it's a secret." T.K quickly said before Davis can say something stupid.

"Look. If you can't tell me what's going on, how can I help?" said Henry.

"Next time. When the time is right." said T.K.

And the group went out of the 24 Hopmart.

"Something's going on. Time for the Phantom Renegade to go undercover." said Henry. " But, first, gotta get some food....."

As Henry was leaving, a sudden thought came to his mind.

Henry's thought.

_"HENRYYY!!!!!!!" shouted his boss._

End thought.

"Well, gotta risk it!" said Henry to himself.

======= Flashback =======

"Well, gotta be going back to the 24 Hopmart......." said the Phantom.

**Medabots Zone-Playground, 4.19 p.m**

"METABEE!!" cried Ikki. "The gravity cannons are not working!"

"You think I don't know that? I'm using em!" said Metabee still busy firing gravity beams at the atomic robot.

"Foolish humans, not even your puny toys can stop me!" said Andromon, still firing his atomic rays back at Metabee.

"Ikki! I can't dodge much longer!" cried out Metabee, as his legs are beginning to wear out.

"Hold on, Metabee, hold on......" whispered Ikki to his medawatch.

"Hey, you think I let you have all the fun by yourself?" said a voice from behind.

As Ikki turned around, he saw Alex.

"Alex! Am I glad to see you here!"

"Yeah, first we gotta stop this walking tin can! Come on, Vance!"

"Who's Vance?

"See for yourself!" said Alex as he moved aside, revealing a boy with short blond hair, wears a red shirt, brown pants, and white   
and red sneakers. His medawatch is black and a different shape than the ones in Japan. He's kinda taller than Alex.

"Hey Ikki! If you don't stop yapping and start concentrating, I'm gonna go over there and pound your head inside-out!" shouted out Metabee still dodging around.

"Alex! Vance! Lets do it!" said Ikki.

"Alright, teleport Raider!"

"Teleport, Pegacorn!" said Vance as he pressed his medawatch.

As the laser light faded, a medabot appeared. It's body white with a black mane and tail. It's left and right arm both have swords, similar to Rokusho's. He has a unicorn-like horn on his forehead, and wings on his back that look like Pegasus's, just metallic. 

**Pegacorn**

Medafighter: Vance Sunzodiac

Type: PCN Flying Horse 

Specialty: Champion's sword

"Raider! Plasma cannons!" 

"Pegacorn, champion's sword!" 

"Metabee! Battle Rifle!"

Metabee and Raider starts shooting from a distance while Pegacorn starts charging at Andromon.

"Pegacorn! Attack from behind! Ikki! Get Metabee to fire his gravity cannons at the leg! Alex! Use Raider and attack the head!" said Vance.

"Raider! Operation Teamwork! Code 1453! Attack!" said Alex.

"Huh?" as Ikki turns to Alex, because he couldn't understand what Alex was trying to do.

As Metabee fires his gravity cannons, Pegacorn and Raider uses agility and circles around Andromon. Once Andromon has been lift of the ground, Raider used his cyclone attack and sends Andromon spinning. Pegacorn, however, went into the cyclone and starts slashing away.

"Puny Humans! You think you can stop me?" shouted Andromon.

Suddenly, a beam appeared from within the cyclone and Vance's medawatch beeped...

**Warning! Left arm 70% damage! Head 50% damage! Leg 30% damage! **

"Vance, this isn't working like it used to be!" said Alex to Vance.

"Yeah, I know......"

Once the cyclone stopped spinning, Andromon stepped out of the wind of dust, unharmed.

"Wha......." said the astonished Ikki Tenryou as he stared at Andromon.

"Sorry were late!" cried out a voice from behind.

The tree turned around and saw Davis and the rest of the gang are here.

"Alright! You guys made it!" exclaimed Alex. "Looks like you guys saw it on the news too!"

"Yeah, now, its time to take care of business!" said Davis reaching for his kangaroo pocket and took out his digivice and a red egg with a horn. 

"Veemon, armor-digivolve!"

"Now its your turn Gatomon!" said Kari, and from her pocket she took out her digivice and an egg, on top there is an Egyptian statue face. 

"Gatomon, armor-digivolve!"

"You too, Hawkmon!" said Yolei. Reaching for her digivice and a green egg that has a shrunken below. There is a symbol of a teardrop and a dot in the middle of the teardrop. 

"Hawkmon, armor-digivolve!" 

"Now, Armadillomon!" said Cody also taking out his digivice and an egg that looks like a yellow pot with a drill at the top of the pot.

"Armadillomon, armor-digivolve!"

"Patamon! Get ready!" said T.K as he got out his digivice and a yellow egg with wings like a Pegasus.

"Patamon, armor-digivolve!"

"Wormmon! Now's your chance!" said Ken raising his fist..

"Wormmon! Digivolve!"

All their digivices and eggs shone brightly and each shot out a beam from their digivices and covered their digimon.

Veemon armor-digivolve tooooooo.............................

"Flamedramon!"

Gatomon armor-digivolve tooooooo.............................

"Nefertimon!"

Hawkmon armor-digivolve tooooooo.............................

"Shurimon!"

Armadillomon armor-digivolve tooooooo.............................

"Digmon!"

Patamon armor-digivolve tooooooo..........................

"Pegasusmon!"

Wormmon digivolve tooooooo.............................

"Stingmon!"

"What the, they can change!" said Ikki.

"Now don't worry about it! We've gotta trash this tin-can!" answered back Alex.

"Flamedramon! Time for " Flame grilled to perfection "!" said Davis making a thumbs up sign.

"Nefertimon! Save those people!" squealed Kari pointing to all the people.

"Shurimon! Shoot out all your stars!" said Yolei.

"Digmon! Drill em!" said Cody.

"Pegasusmon! Help Nefertimon save all those people!" said T.K.

"Stingmon, final strike!"

"Vance! Time to take this walking fuse box down! Attack!" said Alex giving Vance a wink. 

Raider put his hands together facing Pegacorn and Pegacorn jumped on Raider's hands using it as a boost and rolled up like a meteor, he fell directly on Andromon.

"Oww, that's gotta hurt....." said Vance.

"Arrgh!" Andromon roared in pain and agony.

"Yep, that hurt alright....." answered Alex.

But the assault isn't over yet, Flamedramon leaped into the sky digging his large flaming claws right into Andromon's solid steel plated armor, grilled BBQ style. But not over yet, while Andromon was on the ground groaning, Digmon came into the scene by drilling through the ground below Andromon sending him flying.

"Raider! Pegacorn! Both of you, double uppercut!" shouted Alex to his medawatch.

"Got it!" said both of them. 

Finally, Raider and Pegacorn ended the battle with a stunning double uppercut landed straight at Andromon's metal plated chest. 

"Hunnn!" groaned Andromon before landing in a pile of dirt.

"K.O! Goodbye tin-can!" cried Alex raising his fist. 

"Metabee, why didn't you join in the battle? Looks like you've seen a ghost!" said Ikki.

"I've seen that digimon before........somewhere......" said Metabee staring at Flamedramon like in a trance.

"Wha......We've only just met! How could you have seen them last time? And that thing is a digimon?"

"Uh oh......looks like we've got a lot of explanations to do......" said Davis.

End of sixth chapter..............................

Me: Thanks to FireEyes Dragon to her new character in my story and thanks to AnT for letting me use his character Vill.

Alex: Yeah, and looks like Davis got a new girlfriend to fight over with...

Davis: Then, what about you? Going gaga over Karin!

Alex: Hey, watch your tongue!

Vance: Hey, stop fighting already!

Me: Oh yeah, before I forget, if you guys still don't understand what I'm saying, please review!

Raider: You guys might not still understand because he's after his girlfriend!

Me: Hey!

Ikki: Hahahahahahaha! You, have a GIRLFRIEND? Hahahahaha! Oh puleeeze! You aren't exactly a girl's man!

Karin: Oh, I think its fine to have a girlfriend........like take Ikki and Koji for an example, they both have a crush on me!

Ikki: Huh? You knew?

Karin: Of course! Every time when I meet you, your face turns red!

Ikki: Oh.....

Erika: Hmph.

Me: Oh no....don't start the jealous girlfriend, boyfriend thing again.....

Koji: Oh, were not gonna start the jealous thing again, we are gonna start a PILLOW FIGHT! EVERYONE! GRAB A PILLOW!

All: YAAHHHHH!!

Don't miss the next chapter of **Medabots meets Digimon!: The return of Apocalymon! **

In today's battle, Andromon lost to the entire Medabot Gang.

**More Medabots, More Power.**


	7. Back to school!

Disclaimer: I do not own medabots or digimon. But I do own the Matrix stone, the Digital meda-crossover portal and the mysticparts.Vill and Viceblazer are the property of Anthony Yepes, Vance Sunzodiac and Pegacorn are the property of FireEyes Dragon.

Me: OK! Play time's over! Pack up and its time to go to school!

All: Groan......

Me: Hey, everyone needs to study! I study hard so I can write this story, and as for you guys.......better do what I say or I can command Coach Mountain to come and get you......Mwahahahahaha!

Ikki: C.....coach Mountain?!?!

Alex: Who's coach Mountain?

Vance: Since we just transferred here, why don't you tell us...

Me: Ok, talk's over.....places everyone! Vance, Alex.......later you guys will find out who is coach mountain...Hahahahahahaha!

Alex: Yeesh. Wotta weirdo.

Metabee: Love to help ya, but Medabots don't sweat.

Ikki: METABEE!!!!

Seventh chapter..............

**Medabots Zone- Riverview downtown, Dr. Aki's residence: 6.09p.m SUNDAY. ** ( New Feature! )

"Hey Ikki! I've got your Metabee's arm!" said Alex teleporting it out and playing with it.

"That's fantastic! Can I have it back?"

"Under one condition, give me all your money!"

"WHAT! That's hijacking!"

"Khkhkhkhkh......( the sound that Metabee makes when he's angry.) Ikki! Lemme at'em! Maybe I can knock some sense in to'em!" exclaimed Metabee, raising his arms getting ready to shoot Alex.

"Vance! Koji! Help restrain Metabee!" shouted Ikki, grabbing hold of Metabee's hands.

"Hahahahahaha! Just kidding! Here, take it, I have no use for this medapart anyway..." said Alex while tossing the arm back to Ikki.

"Hmm.....this is a digimon huh?" said Dr.Aki while poking Andromon arm. "It looks......dead."

"Nah, its not dead, just fainted." said Davis while admiring Alex's medabot, Raider. "Cool robot you got there Raider! How can I get one of these?"

"For the millionth time, its a MEDABOT! And besides, you can't get one of these models."

"Why not?"

"Because, I didn't design it. Both Alex and Vance's medabot are not in the medabot category." interrupted Dr.Aki. " Its strange, no one has ever made their own medabot....."

"Isn't it illegal to do that Uncle Aki?" asked the pretty angel, Karin.

"Well, yeah I guess it is.......but, I can make it an exception because you guys helped to defeat this digimon...."

"Oh yeah! Isn't it great Alex! Alex?" said Ikki.

Alex and Vance just kept quiet and went out of the room.

"Teenagers these days......." said Dr.Aki shaking his head and still poking Andromon's arm.

"Alex, wait! I'm coming with you!" said Karin and rushing out of the door.

"Huh? Karin! Don't go!" said Ikki, immediately getting up from his chair and went after Karin.

"Wait! You aren't getting anywhere near Karin!" said Koji, also following Ikki.

"Sigh, boys these days, still chasing the ones they love......" said Erika.

And for some reason, Cody's face begin to redden.

**Medabots Zone- Riverview downtown, empty field, 6.13 p.m SUNDAY.**

"Sigh, soon, they'll find out...... who knows..." sighed Alex sitting on a big boulder.

"Yeah, so.... how's the training you've been doing with Raider so far?" asked Vance.

"Hmm...not bad, lets check the scores shall we?" said Alex while pressing his medawatch a few times and a screen came out.

"Wow, a 483 wins and 1 draw, that's really good."

"Nah, that's nothing compared to our champion medafighter in US."

"Yeah! Remember the time he whopped the Spanish team? That was totally awesome!" 

"Yup, what about you Vance? Still working hard?"

"Hey, don't underestimate me, I could beat you flat!"

"You wish. Come on, show me your scores!"

Vance looked at Alex, and pressed his medawatch a few times, and his scores were shown on the screen.

"Ha! I beat you! You've got 402 wins, and I've got 483 wins! What is this? A loss! You lost once! This is a joke right......."

Vance just kept quiet and closed his eyes.

"Vance, I can help you. Its just a loss, even though you are better than me the last time..........." said Alex putting his arms around Vance. "We could be just like last time, you and me tag team. Not even the greatest medafighter shall beat us if we are together......"

"Thanks but....no thanks Alex...this is my own score and I'm going to settle with it myself."

Just around the corner, Ikki, Koji and Karin are secretly listening to their conversation.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this but......I just need to find out!" squealed Karin.

"Shh! Please be quiet Karin, or were the ones that are going to be found!" whispered Ikki.

"Opps! Sorry..." whispered back Karin.

"What's the big deal over a loss? Some people have to lose for example, Spyke and his Cyandog!" said Koji.

"Koji!"

"Sorry Karin."

"Shh! Here they come! Run!" point out Ikki.

**Medabots Zone- Riverview downtown, 24 Hopmart, 6.37 p.m SUNDAY**

"Just as Henry predicted, when Henry went back to the 24 Hopmart.....................

"HENRY!!!!!!!" shouted his boss.

"Oh no......" said Henry shaking his head.

"HENRY! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU.........GUARD THE SHOP! A SHOPLIFTER COULD BE RIGHT HERE AT THIS MOMENT IF I DIDN'T CALL YOU!" scolded Henry's boss and so on and so fourth.

"Here we go again......ZZZZZzz....." said Henry getting drowsy from the complaints of his boss.

"Your fired Henry!" his boss finally said.

"Zzz...huh? What did you say?"

"YOUR FIRED!!!!!"

"WHAT!!!" exclaimed Henry, as he felt that he's going to sink. "I.....I'm....fired?"

"YEAH! NOW GET OUT!" shouted his boss, pointing to the door.

"NNnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!" screamed Henry in dismay.

**Medabots Zone-Riverview downtown, Tenryou Residence, 7.49 a.m MONDAY**

==Ikki's dream sequence==

Along the glittering multi colored background, stands Ikki and Karin hand in hand. Karin looking pretty as usual, and Ikki wide-mouthed staring at Karin with love-shaped eyes.

"Oh Karin, I love you........" said the lovestruck Ikki.

"Oh yes Ikki......I love you too.........." answered back Karin. Suddenly, Karin looked past Ikki and said " Oh! It's Alex!"

"Huh?" said Ikki wide-eyed. " What's he doing here?"

Suddenly, Karin released herself from Ikki's grip and went to Alex, as he welcomed her into his arms.

"Sorry Ikki, but I love him more......." said Karin as she stared at Alex.

Ikki just stands there doing nothing. He feels like his heart is about to shatter into a million pieces.

Suddenly.....Ikki just opened his mouth and shouted.........

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ( If there's too many NOOOO!'s, just tell me and I will not put so many down. )

==End dream sequence==

"Please no! Don't let this happen!" moaned Ikki, still dreaming.

Just above Ikki, is Metabee, holding a bucket of iced water, preparing to bombard Ikki. ( You all should know what will happen next. )

"Incoming! Prepare to wake up!!!!" said Metabee as he dumped the iced water on Ikki's head.

"Glub.... Glub.....Wha! What was that! Man, its cold......" said Ikki as he immediately jumped out of bed, shivering.

"Hahahahahahahaha! That was hilarious! Hahahahahahahaha!" 

"METABEE!!!!!"

"Come n' get me, sleepyhead!"

"That's it! One more prank and it's the pawn shop for you!"

"Make me! Nyah-nyah!"

"Grrr......MOM!!!!!"

"Ikki! Your awake! Aren't you supposed to be in school by now?" called out Ikki mom, Chidori Tenryou. 

"Huh? What time is it?"

"Now it's 7.54 a.m!"

"Ahhhh................." cried out Ikki. "Nooooooooo!!!! Coach Mountain is gonna kill me! Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!"

"Hahahahahahahaha! That's the most funniest part! First, the sleep talk, then, the iced water and now this!!!! Hahahaha! It's sure gonna be fun watching you!" Metabee laughed so hard that he's rolling on the floor, holding his tummy. ( That is IF Ikki EVER installs a tummy for Metabee. )

"Sorry mom! Gotta skip breakfast, or I'm in deeper trouble!"

"Ikki! Wait! Don't forget your lunchbag and medawatch! Oh no, he's gone off already......"

"Don't worry ma'am, ol' Metabee here can bring these thing to Ikki!" said Metabee proudly.

"Oh, Metabee, you are such a darling!" said Chidori and kissed Metabee on the forehead.

Metabee's eyes turn in to a shape of a heart and ( if Medabots can ) blushed.

**Medabots Zone- Riverview school compound, 8.05 a.m MONDAY**

"Whew, finally made it.......... time to sneak in...." whispered Ikki to himself.

"Going somewhere?" asked a gruff voice from behind.

Ikki could feel the heat waves coming out from someone's nostril and the really smelly breath that almost made Ikki faint.

_"Oh oh, dead meat." Ikki thought._

"Well...well, Ikki Tenryou, haven't seen you since the last time you saved me and the neighborhood kids from Megaphant. My little hero."

"Well, glad to be of service and I gotta go to class so see ya!"

"Not so fast....." said Coach Mountain holding the collar of Ikki's shirt. " My little hero needs some training because you are so tiny and weak, a strong body builds a healthy mind.... GIVE ME 2000 rounds on the school field!"

"Groan..... somebody, help me......"

End of seventh chapter........................

Me: So.....looks like Coach Mountain got you Ikki!

Ikki: Huff puff......you....are ....going.....to....PAY!!!! cough....

Me: In this kind of condition? You gotta be joking!

Alex: He won't but WE WILL!!!

Me: Coach......there are some people here who are lacking of exercising!

Coach Mountain: Heh heh, where are they.....

Ikki: RUN FOR IT!!!!

Alex: Huh?

Coach Mountain: You! Boy, give me 2000 laps! And for the rest of you.......3000 pushups!!! 

All: ARE YOU INSANE??

Coach Mountain: Unless you want more.......

All: NOOOOOO!!!!!

Me: Heh heh.......

Will Henry ever get a new job? Will Ikki manage to do all 2000 lap or faint right on the spot?

Find out on the next chapter of :**Medabots meets Digimon!: The return of Apocalymon! **

In today's chapter, Henry got fired and Ikki needs to do 2000 laps on the field.

**More Medabots, More Power.**

  



	8. The attack of Apocalymon!

Disclaimer: I do not own medabots or digimon. But I do own the Matrix stone, the Digital meda-crossover portal and the mysticparts.Vill and Viceblazer are the property of Anthony Yepes, Vance Sunzodiac, Mia Sinyou, Megawing and Pegacorn are the property of FireEyes Dragon and Lauren and Starfire is the property of Silverstar186. ( Just wanna thank these people for helping me and for pointing out my mistakes.)

Me: Those people are great. The world should have more of these people and lesser of the Medabot Gang type people.......

The Medabot Gang type people: WE HEARD THAT!!!!!!

Metabee: Yeah! Do you wanna be the next human pretzel?

Vance: Who's the first?

Metabee: Lauren.

Lauren: METABEE!!!!!!! YOU ARE GONNA BE THE FIRST MEDABOT PRETZEL!!!!

Metabee: That is if you can.....

Me: METABEE!!! HAVE YOU BEEN READING MY MAIL AGAIN!!!!

Metabee: So what? The whole gang read your mails! 

Me: THE WHOLE GANG!!!!!

Alex: Huff....puff.......yeah......we read your mail.....and you are going to be shredded cheese!

Me: Oh oh.......

Koji: Huff.. puff.... yeah.....we...are....going...to....make you pay!!!

Metabee: Yeah! Since the last chapter....our medafighters are in total fitness club thanks to Coach Mountain! We fellow medabots are going to pay you double!

Vill: Hey guys! What's going on?

All: Vill! Long time no see! Where have you been?

Viceblazer: Adapting to the environment here so he can learn to be like you guys......

Alex: I think we all gotta run first......COACH ALERT!!! RUUNN!!!

All: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Metabee: GET THE AUTHOR!!!!

Me: NOOOOOO!!!

Coach Mountain: You kids are in lousy shape! Come back here and give me 500!!

Starfire: Lemme at that bully.........

Lauren: NOO Starfire! He'll kill us both! RUN!!!

Me: Sure wish I was in Destiny Islands........ ( Kingdom Hearts* )

(*)Rumor: I'll try to make a Kingdom Hearts story!! Look forward to it!

Before you continue the story.......please take note: It might be quite confusing in this chapter!

Eighth chapter....................

**Medabots Zone- Riverview school compound, 9.55 a.m MONDAY**

"Huff puff......the doomsday section is finally over......" moaned Ikki as he walked into the classroom, all aching and tired.

"Hey! Ikki! Over here!" said Alex waving his hands over to Ikki.

"Hey......." Ikki managed to blurt out as he slumped into the nearest chair.

"Umm...are you O.K?" asked Alex as he walked over with Vance and a girl that is about Ikki's size.

"Ohhh!!" Ikki suddenly jumped out of his chair and asked " Who is the girl at the back of you?"

"This is my cousin Mia Sinyou!" said Alex as he introduced Ikki to Mia. " Mia, this is Ikki! I think you two will be friends in no time!"

Mia has long black hair, wears pink pants, a red shirt, and blue shoes. Her Medawatch is heart shaped and is the color red. She's really pretty too.

"Hi Ikki..." said Mia in a shy voice, and waving her hands.

"Helloooo! Ohh....pleased to meet yoou Mia!" stared Ikki with his loved shaped eyes.

"Love miracles....things like these happen often, like someone I know...." whispered Vance to Alex.

"Hey....what's that supposed to mean?" exclaimed Alex.

"You know what I mean....." said Vance as he walked away, chuckling. "You make me laugh all the time....."

"You've changed Vance. You are not the Vance I know since when I was 6. We were friends till the end, remember?"

"What's the end?" interrupted Mia.

"When he moved away........." answered Alex, looking down at the marble floor.

"Yes Alex.....I still remember....but.......you know, " said Vance in a trance kind of way. "Oh, man! What am I doing! This isn't the place to talk about that!"

"Oh look! Its the Dork Team!" interrupted a voice from behind. "Looks like we've got some new people to annoy."

"Oh no.....not her again......" moaned Ikki.

"Who's the all teen female dork?" asked Alex.

"Hey! Give respect to our boss! Or else........" said Sloan in a threatening voice.

"Or else what?" glared Alex at Sloan.

"Or...or else......or else I'll mess up your clothes!" finally said Sloan.

"Ha! That's all you got? Mess up someone's clothes? You guys are really starting to annoy me......."

"Oh yeah! I could tear you and your medabot to pieces!" said Sloan as he eyed on Alex's medawatch.

Soon, a teacher walked in and suddenly Alex exclaimed......

"MR TYKESON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" 

"Ah, Alex. such a coincidence we would meet here...."

"Who's Mr Tykeson?" asked Ikki to Alex.

"He's my old school teacher while I was still in the US!"

"Some of you might not seem to know me except my old student. I am Mr Jake Tykeson, just moved from Jarak elementary school from USA." said Mr Tykeson as he looked at Alex then at Ikki. " Good Morning, class."

"Good Morning Mr Tykeson!" chanted the whole class.

"Each of you kids will introduce yourselves to me in front of the classroom." said Mr Tykeson as he stared at Ikki again." Now students, you may begin."

**Medabots Zone- Riverview school compound, 10.00 a.m MONDAY**

Just outside the school, there is a big tree, and the big tree is Metabee and Raider's favorite spot. And Coach Mountain doesn't like medabots around the school. 

Medabots + Coach Mountain = Trouble.

"Sniff...sniff.....I smell medabots. And all knows what I'm going to do to a medabots when I get my hands on one......" sneered Coach Mountain while rubbing his hands.

"Hey Raider.......wanna have some fun?" as Metabee turned to Raider.

"You betcha!"

"Ok then, here's what you do....pst pst pst...."

"Heheheheh........" chuckled Raider.

"Hey Metabee!" shouted out Veemon. "Have you got any food?"

"You are always thinking about food Veemon." interrupted Davis and quickly hiding Veemon behind his back. "We aren't supposed to be seen, remember?"

"Yeah, we know." answered the rest of the gang.

"Hey dudes! Wanna see some action!" asked Metabee.

"Yeah!" shouted the group.

"Shh! Not so loud!" hushed Raider.

"Huh?"

"Oh No! Coach is coming! Coach alert! Runnnn awayyyy!!!!" as Metabee was the first to run away.

**Medabots Zone- Riverview downtown, Dr. Aki's research lab, 11.09a.m MONDAY**

From the darkness....sits Dr.Aki and his beautiful granddaughter, trying to tear apart the armored Andromon, leaving it almost stark naked. ( Just a joke! Please don't come after mee!!! Andromon! Don't kill meeee!!! ) Author.

"Nae, get me the drill." called out Dr.Aki.

"Here you are grandpa!" handing him the drill.

As Dr.Aki mess around the complex gizmos of Andromon, it suddenly woke up and said....

"Gimme back my armor! It's starting to feel cold!!"

"Wah!" both Dr.Aki and Ms Nae freaked out, screaming.

"What are you people staring at! Don't look, I'm naked!"

The two just stared blankly at Andromon with their mouths wide open.

"Hey, close your mouths!" as Andromon closed it for them. "Were am I?"

"Uh....um....you are in my lab. I'm Dr.Aki and this is my granddaughter, Nae."

"Where are the rest of the digimon?"

"You are the only one! A few kids knocked you out, remember?"

"No, and why do they have to do that?"

"Um....because you have gone amok?"

Suddenly, Andromon saw a piece of a dark ring on the ground and blasted it to bits with his atomic ray.

BLAM!

"Know I know why..........Apocalymon....you are back......"

Ding dong!

"I'll get it!" cried out Nae. " It's the Phantom!"

"Oh good. Send him in. I want him to see this." answered back Dr.Aki.

"You called professor?" asked the Phantom.

"Yes Phantom, now this is Andromon, I expect you heard about him on the news?"

"Yes professor, but, how did you manage to tame the monster?"

"I didn't, its just fine when it woke up....."

"May I say that you refer me to a 'he', not 'it'. And it is the dark ring that made me crazy...."

"May I ask you to tell me what is the ' Dark Ring' you are referring to?" asked the professor.

"A dark ring is something that the user can use it to control other digimon, it is used for evil so I planed to destroy the creator of this creation but I end up being caught. But now, I continue to search for Andromon, the creator of the black gear, then now the dark rings."

"I see....."

"Professor, I need to talk to you.." said the Phantom. "Pst...pst...pst.....pst..."

"YOU WHAT!!!!!!"

**Medabots Zone- Riverview school compound, 12.00 p.m MONDAY**

"Finally, school's over! Lets hang out at the 24 Hopmart!" suggested Ikki.

"Great idea!" called out Davis.

"Hey Davis! What's up!" said Alex as he gives Davis a 'Hi-5' .

"Alex! Who is this weird looking person with goggles on his head?" asked Mia.

"MIA! I told you not to taunt people!"

"Opps! Sorry."

"My name's Davis! What's yours?"

"Mia! Say, I'm really sorry for calling you a weird looking person with goggles on his head, could you care for a chocolate bar?"

"Oh don't worry about it, I get that all the time, and for the chocolate bar......."

"I WANT IT!!!!!!!!!" Veemon suddenly jumped out of nowhere.

"NOOOOOO, VEEMON!!!!!"

"Oh look! A tiny dragon! Aww it's soooo cute!" said Mia running over to hug it.

"Oomph! Can't..... breathe......" whispered out Veemon with his eyes bulging out.

"Aww......." goes the Medabot gang.

"Hey gang!" called out Vill from the opposite direction.

"Hey Vill!" called back the whole gang. 

"Wow! A real dragon! Say cheese!" (Any Medabot fan should know who she is!! If you still don't know.....THINK!)  
Click! Click!

"Erika! Nooo!" cried out Ikki. "It's a secret! Don't put it in the news!"

"And why not?"

"Uh....anybody got ideas?"

"Erika! I challenge you to a battle! If I win, you give us your film!"

"Alright! A robattle! Or is it......." said Vill staring at Veemon stuffing his face with creamy chocolate.

"And what if you lose, goggle boy?"

"Grr....I hate that name............then.......I will give you my goggles."

"What! Why would I want a stupid goggle?"

"This goggle has been pass down through the leaders of the digidestined! It shows that anyone that wears this goggle, is the leader!"

"Yeah right." whispered Yolei to herself.

"Whatever. Teleport Brass!"

As the blue laser light faded, stood the multi-colored sailor, Brass.

"In three, two, one........" countdowned Alex.

"And I'm here! Your fave referee, Mr. Referee!"

Absolute silence.

"Aw....alright.........digital robattle....." while doing the start robattle style in a gloomy way.

Suddenly, a big giant ball hovered over the kids and laughed hysterically.

"Mwahahahahahaha! I've finally found you, digidestined!" called the human like digimon.

"Its...its.....Apocalymon!" stammered Kari.

"No......it couldn't be...." whispered T.K.

And another surprise occurred. The aquamarines from Davis's kangaroo pocket and hovered all around the medafighters and landed on their hands.

"What is this?" asked Vill.

"No time to talk! Apocalymon's out to get us!" called Yolei.

"Why that baka........." called Alex, waving his fist at Apocalymon.

"Teleport all your medabots!" cried Ikki.

After everyone teleported their medabots, the aquamarines glowed once more and combined together with the beams and when the beams faded, their medabots have changed. 

"Everyone, look! Our medawatches......." cried Vance.

The medawatch changed with some new add-ons. A little radar doohickey popped out and attached itself to the medawatch with something that looks like the first digivice.

"Neat!" said Alex.

"Alex! Look out!" called Mia as a big giant claw like thingy swooped down at Alex, but Alex's medabot blocked the claw.

Raider got hit and rammed in to the school's wall.

WAM!!!

"RAIDER!!!!!!"

"Chill Alex! I'm fine! Didn't feel a thing!" as Raider swept of a few rocks off him.

"Our medabots have become stronger! It should be no problem taking this oversized ball down to earth!" said Ikki.

"Alright! Medabots, Digimon, Lets go!" cried out Davis, first to charge at Apocalymon.

End of chapter eight...............

Me: I'm going to have a review chat right here on the next chapter! I'm going to put all the reviews right here and you can chat here too!

Alex: How you are going to do that?

Me: Simple! Start with a topic, and I'll just choose a review and send it to someone else. And that person will send back to the guy that originally wrote the review and it goes on and on..............

Vill: Kinda makes me feel funny......

Ikki: Take a look at the new and improved Metabee!

Metabee: Yeah! I feel that I could take on all of you guys!

Alex: Alright, you asked for it! Gang, let's get em!

All: YEAH!

Metabee: Noo!

Me: To all the people that have been waiting for this, I apologize.

Will the gang manage to take down the gigantic Apocalymon? Or will Erika stop calling Davis goggle head?

Erika: Goggle head!

Davis: Hey!

Don't miss the next chapter of **Medabots meets Digimon!: The return of Apocalymon! **

In today's battle, has been interrupted by Apocalymon.

**More Medabots, More Power.**


	9. The 'kicking evil's butt' Guardians

Disclaimer: I do not own medabots or digimon. But I do own the Matrix stone, the Digital meda-crossover portal and the mysticparts.Vill and Viceblazer are the property of Anthony Yepes, Vance Sunzodiac, Mia Sinyou, Megawing and Pegacorn are the property of FireEyes Dragon, Lauren and Starfire are the property of Silverstar186 and Dwight Anderson and Saber-Striker are the property of MAD-MAN.

Me: I just continue the story. No conversations today.

Ninth chapter.............................

**Medabots Zone- Riverview school compound, 12.36 p.m MONDAY**

"Yeah, now, its time to take care of business!" said Davis reaching for his kangaroo pocket and took out his digivice and a red egg with a horn. "Veemon, armor-digivolve!"

"Now its your turn Gatomon!" said Kari, and from her pocket she took out her digivice and an egg, on top there is an Egyptian statue face. "Gatomon, armor-digivolve!"

"You too, Hawkmon!" said Yolei. Reaching for her digivice and a green egg that has a shrunken below. There is a symbol of a teardrop and a dot in the middle of the teardrop. "Hawkmon, armor-digivolve!" 

"Now, Armadillomon!" said Cody also taking out his digivice and an egg that looks like a yellow pot with a drill at the top of the pot.  
"Armadillomon, armor-digivolve!"

"Patamon! Get ready!" said T.K as he got out his digivice and a yellow egg with wings like a Pegasus.  
"Patamon, armor-digivolve!"

"Wormmon! Now's your chance!" said Ken raising his fist..  
"Wormmon! Digivolve!"

All their digivices and eggs shone brightly and each shot out a beam from their digivices and covered their digimon.

Veemon armor-digivolve tooooooo.............................

"Flamedramon!"

Gatomon armor-digivolve tooooooo.............................

"Nefertimon!"

Hawkmon armor-digivolve tooooooo.............................

"Shurimon!"

Armadillomon armor-digivolve tooooooo.............................

"Digmon!"

Patamon armor-digivolve tooooooo..........................

"Pegasusmon!"

Wormmon digivolve tooooooo.............................

"Stingmon!"

"Metabee! Keep Apocalymon busy! Alex, Vance and me will think of something!"

"You've got it Ikki! Raider! Pegacorn! Let's do this......"

"Wow! This is a battle of the century! I've gotta take a scoop of this!" said Erika while taking out her camera. "Oh crap! I'm out of film! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Flamedramon! Grill'em!" cried out Davis.

"Nefertimon! Help Alex!" called Kari.

"Aww......why couldn't she helped me.........." whined Davis.

"Pegasusmon! Attack!" said T.K.

"Davis! Watch out!" called Flamedramon as he flew straight at Davis.

WHOMP!

"Oww....Flamedramon, why did you do that?"

"Sorry, got smacked in the face."

"Let's go Metabee! Ouch! Erika! This is no time to disturb!" said Ikki.

"Aww....but I'm out of film!"

"Then go home and get some!"

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" said Erika and ran home.

"Megawing! Pheonix blade, rapid speed!" called Mia at her medawatch.

Megawing has birdlike body, red armor, huge wings out of his back, a pheonix-like head, a long red tail( not like the Medabot Phoenix's at all), and huge claw-like arms and legs.

**Megawing**

Medafighter: Mia Sinyou

Type: PHX Pheonix

Specialty: Pheonix Blade

"Pitiful humans, you will die........AUGH!" said Apocalymon but suddenly got hit by Metabee, Raider and Pegacorn.

"MISSILE LAUNCH!!!!!" ( Metabee )

"PLASMA CANNONS!!!!" ( Raider )

"CHAMPION SWORD!!!!" ( Pegacorn )

"Dark Slash......" said Apocalymon as all the claws turned towards Metabee, Raider and Pegacorn and slashed them.

"Arrgh!" went all three of them.

"Metabee/Raider/Pegacorn!!!" went the medafighters.

**Warning! Head 50% damage! Leg 85% damage! Left arm 70% damage! Right arm 40% damage! ( Ikki )**

**Warning! Head 50% damage! Left arm 70% damage! Leg 30% damage! Right arm 80% damage! ( Alex )**

**Warning! Left arm 70% damage! Head 50% damage! Leg 30% damage! Right arm 60% damage! ( Vance )**

"This isn't working!" Alex shouted in frustration when all the medawatches beeped:

**Digital Medachange confirmed!   
Proceed?**

All the medafighters looked at each other and..............

"Let's do it!" said Vill.

All the medafighters pressed their medawatches and a blazing light came out from the medawatches and covered the medafighter's medabot. 

"Wow, that is sooo cool!" cried out Cody.

Just like the DNA-digivolution, but this time, it's a combination.

**Activating Digital Medachange Sequence........**

"Metabee, Medachange!" shouted Metabee and doing the same pose as the one that he used the medaforce.  
"Flamedramon, digital combination tooooo........"  
"The two combined to become........."

"Metadragon!"

"Raider, Medachange!" he shouted and doing the same as Metabee.  
"Nefertimon, digivolution and digital combination tooooo..........." Nefertimon devolve and again digivolved to Angewomon.  
"The two combined to become........"

"Angelraider!"

"Pegacorn, Medachange!" Pegacorn shouted as he slashed the air two times and backflipped.  
"Pegasusmon, digital combination tooooo.........."  
"The two combined to become........"

"Twin-Pegasus!"

"Megawing, Medachange!" Megawing charges and used her Pheonix Blade.  
"Shurimon, digital combination tooooo............"  
"The two combined to become........"

"Shuriwing!"

"Viceblazer, Medachange!" said Viceblazer as he glides around and shoots out a few shrunkens.  
"Digmon, digital combination tooooo............."  
"The two combined to become........"

"Vicedigger!"

As the blazing light died down, all the Medabots have disappeared and all the Digimon have become different.

**--Data Analysis-- **( New feature by the new medawatch )

Metadragon: _A furious fighter, specialized in martial arts. Armed with blazing fireballs and hi-tech laser cannons and missiles, could make  
this fighter a unbeatable opponent._

Description: Mostly like the Paladinmon but with a smaller cannon and launches its missiles from it's back.

Specialty: Napalm missiles, hand to hand combat and Rapid Shots.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Angelraider: _A blessing sent down since a long time ago to protect mankind from being extinct. Armed with holy bow and arrow, powerful   
Plasma Guns and a Holy Sword makes this sweet angel a dangerous protector._

Description: Like Angewomon, but cowered in dark blue armor and the hips have two Plasma Guns and one Holy Sword.

Specialty: Celestial Arrow, Plasma Blasts and Holy Punishment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twin-Pegasus:_ A rare and powerful pegasus has been blessed by Angelraider to become this guardian of the angels. Twin-Pegasus can only  
be summoned by the chosen ones or the angel herself._

Description: Almost like a human except with fur all around the body, armored with the parts of Pegacorn and real Feathered Wings.

Specialty: Razor Slash, Arial Beam and Meteor Stars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shuriwing: _A blessed ninja with one mission, destroy all evil. Armed with razor sharp Shrunkens, super stealth ability and Lightning fast  
reflexes will stare fear in the eyes of all evil._

Description: The body shape is exactly like Shurimon but with huge wings to let him glide around, the head is a little bit like a real ninja only the eyes  
are not covered. Huge Shrunkens are hung by his sides and a whip by the arm.

Specialty: Buzzaw Shrunkens, Mega Whip and Faint Strife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vicedigger: _A guardian of the earth trained with the blessed ninja, Shuriwing, to make sure the lava doesn't reach the surface to prevent  
further damage of the earth. It can withstand the pressure of below the sea and the temperature of over a 100'000._

Description: A combination of a Ninja bird and a mole, make this Guardian very difficult to defeat. His chest is dark blue with that triangle sign on it,  
and he wore yellow metal gloves with holes on the front which it shoots something from it and gliding wings. It has a gigantic drill  
activated from the back.

Specialty: Mega Drill, Buzzaw Shrunkens, Glide Stomp and Drill Punch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Digital Medachange Complete.**

All the medafighters and the digidestined are stunned by the amazing sight of the combination of Medabots and Digimon. Suddenly, they were interrupted by....

"Hey? How come you guys get to use the Digital Medachange and I don't?" called out Ken. "It's no fair! I wanted to see Stingmon in a new form!"

"Don't worry Ken, I'm fine even though the rest manage to change and I don't......" said Stingmon beside him.

"Yeah Ken, you might get a better use of the Digital Medachange than us!" said T.K as he put an arm around Ken to comfort him.

"You think so?" said Ken.

"I'm sure. But now, we better take care of this Apocalymon first!"

"Right! Let's go Shuriwing!" called Yolei.

"Megawing! Opps! You aren't Megawing anymore, you're Shuriwing!" blushed Mia. 

"Go Vicedigger, drill, drill, drill!" shouted Cody.

"Come on Vicedigger!" called Vill.

"Drat! Those pesky brats have found out how to Digital Medachange! Now my plans are ruined!" cried Apocalymon.

"Hey! You! The big mindless scary freak attached to a ball, over here!" taunted Alex.

"You pesky human dare to encounter the mighty Apocalymon? You arrogant fool!"

"Hey! Life is easy......but if yours isn't...." taunted Vance.

"SO STOP WHINING!!!" shouted Twin-Pegasus as he flew and rammed Apocalymon straight in the stomach.

"Time to take your medicine!" said Vicedigger as he bore a hole in the big giant hovering ball of metal.

"Time to heal!" said Metadragon as he flew in to the hole and started launching missiles and all kinds of stuff to destroy Apocalymon.

"Hey! Let me join in the fun!" said Shuriwing as he sends Exploding Shrunkens all over the place.

"3.....2.....1.....and DEMOLITION!!!" said Vicedigger and he sends his own Shrunkens against the Exploding Shrunkens causing them to explode on impact. 

"ARGHH!" 

"Way to go Twin-Pegasus!" cheered T.K.

"You're soo cool, Angelraider!" squealed Kari.

"Angelraider! Use the Celestial Arrows!" said Alex in to his Medawatch.

"Alright! Finally some fun! Celestial arrows!!"

After one arrow has been launched, it breaks in to a million pieces and retake the form of a new arrow. All the arrows Homing in on Apocalymon.

"ARGH!!! Fun time is over now! I'll reduce you to pieces of data! SCATTER DATA!!!!"

Suddenly, all of the Medabots/Digimon combinations are being turned to data......

"No......." said Ikki in dismay.

"Shuriwing......NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" cried Mia as she bursts in to tears.

"T.K! What's happening to them!" squealed Yolei.

"I don't know!"

Then, the earth began to shake...

"It's an earthquake!" screamed Kari.

"Kari! Hold my hand!" said Davis as he reached for Kari.

"But I've gotta get T.K and Alex!"

"They can handle themselves! Now grab on!"

Meanwhile.....

"NOOO! Don't let me fall! Help!" screamed Ikki upon holding the ledge and going to fall.

"Hold on buddy, I've got ya!" said Alex as he reached for Ikki's hand.

"Who's got ya?"

"Vance!"

"I....can't hold...both ....of your......weights!"

Suddenly, a blade like grappling hook thrusts trough the ledge and another Medabot hurries to their rescue.

"Whew.....I don't know who or what you are but thanks!" said Vance as he raised his hand to give a shake but alas.......

"He.....he's gone! In a blink of an eye!" stammered Ikki.

"That's a cloaking device. Built in to battle." came a deep voice from behind.

Then, a teenager steps out from the shadows. He wears a large slightly out of shape sunglasses, unkempt hair, baggy jeans and black t-shirt that has a sign ' No Fear, the fear is in the eye of the beholder....' and big Nike Air Shoes like about size 14.

"Wow.........who are you?" asked Vance.

"Eekkk!" shrieked a girls voice.

"No time for intros! Just got time to kick butt!"

"Wait! How are you going to fight that thing if your Medabot is missing?" questioned Ikki.

Soon, just beside the teenager, a puff of smoke appeared and a Medabot appeared.

"Well, you now have your answer." said Alex pointing to the Medabot.

"Come on! The gang is in trouble! We've gotta save them!" called Vance.

Later......

"Grab tightly Kari!" said Davis, holding on to a boulder to prevent from falling.

"Eekkk!" screamed a familiar voice.

"Mia! What's wrong?" shouted Alex.

"Apocalymon is absorbing all the pieces containing the Medabots and Digimon!"

"OK Saber-Striker, you know what to do........" said the teenager.

The Medabot just nodded its head and disappeared. And before you even know what's happening, Saber-Striker is up there kicking Apocalymon butt.

**Saber-Striker**

Medafighter: Dwight Anderson

Type: ASA assassin

Specialty: Shadow Stalk

It's black and jet black from head to toe, the legs are a like Rokusho's at height's foot but with a smother rounder version of sumillidon's waist armor, the body and head are wrapped in a cloak made of woven armor leaving only the eyes (gray) showing, the head contains a clocking device that cast shadows of a decent sized area allowing him to move with out being seen these shadows dampen but do not stop radar, the arms are much like cyandog's but the barrels are replaced with blades like that found on say's (round like a rod but with a very fine fly like eagle, so that it can case great damage with gust a small scrape) these blades can also spring out a foot father than their original lengths. 

"That is one awesome Medabot........." said Davis.

Suddenly, Davis's kangaroo pocket begun to glow.....AGAIN! And an aquamarine flew to Saber-Striker and combined with it. Soon, Stingmon bashed out from the rubble and flew over to Saber-Striker, causing a blinding light....again. ( Stingmon is the only digimon that never been turned to data. )

"Saber-Striker, Medachange!" said Saber-Striker and shooting out his Blades and catching them back when they flew back. (Just like a boomerang)  
"Stingmon, digital combination tooooo............."  
"The two combined to become........"

"Saber-Stinger!"

**--Data Analysis-- **( New feature by the new medawatch )

Saber-Stinger: _The leader of the other five guardians. It might make hell upon one person if it wants to and provoke with caution or else you  
will meet your doom._

Description: Most likely a combination of Saber-Striker and Stingmon. ( You design it, I'm tired )

Specialty: Teamwork, Sting of Death, Shrunken Rain and Cloaking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"T.K! What you said is true! I managed to use the Digital Medachange!" cried Ken. "Come on Saber-Stinger! Let's wreck the place!"

"Hey, Apocalymon......eat THIS!!! Shrunken Rain!" said Saber-Stinger as he flew over and used Shrunken Rain.

"ARRGH!! NO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, SCATTER DATA!!" screamed Apocalymon.

But, Saber-Stinger didn't reduce to data.

"Wha, why didn't you turn to data?"

"One word, TEAMWORK!!!!"

Then, all the data began to return to its normal form, the other 5 guardians.

"Grr.......Evil Forces, ATTACK THOSE IMBECILES!"

"Team, let's go kick some butt!" said Saber-Stinger and charged in to the army of Evil Forces.

"Celestial Arrow!"

SLASH! SLASH! ( SFX )

"Shrunken Rain!"

SLASH! SLASH!

"Napalm Missiles!"

BOOM! BOOM!!

"Meteor Stars!"

BOOM! BOOM!!

"Glide Stomp!"

WHAM!

"Buzzaw Shrunkens!"

SLASH! SLASH!

All the attacks continuously attacked the army of Evil Forces until they are destroyed. That also gives Apocalymon some time to escape.

"Darn! He have gotten away!!" cried Alex." And not even a letter!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" all the others laughed except Ikki.

"Was that funny?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed the others again.

Suddenly, the teenager approached again.

"You guys are not bad........really impressive........for kids like you guys."

"What was that? We aren't kids!"

"Whatever."

"Alex look! The guardians are changing again!" said Mia as she tugged Alex's shirt.

The Guardians returned back to their normal form.

"Davis! Did I fight good? Did I? Did I? Did I?"

"OK! Calm down Veemon! Yes, you fight good."

"Yippee!" shouted Veemon, then, his stomach began to growl." Um Davis, do you have any food?"

The entire gang just stared at Veemon, then laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

End of Chapter Nine.............................

Me: This gotta be the longest night I've ever stayed up on...........Metabee! Get me some coffee!

Metabee: Get it yourself.....

Me: Alex?

Alex: Yawn...... ah, what?

Me: Never mind.

Metabee: Any mail? For me?

Me: Nada. Just FireEyes Dragon, asking you to be careful of her Flarizard.

Metabee: Wha? I'll tear that Flarizard to bits when I use the Digital Medachange!

Lauren: Hey! How come I don't appear much in the story?

Me: You will soon be in the next chapter....I think.

Vance: What about the Kingdom Hearts story?

Me: I think I'll re-think that. I'm tired and sick. BLUARGH! ( Vomit )

All: Eww......

Starfire: Metabee!

Metabee: What? (WHAM!)( A bullet hit Metabee on the head) Oww......what was that for?

Starfire: For fun.

Metabee: OK, Smarty-pants! Let's get this over with, OUTSIDE!

Starfire: OK ol' Bumblebee!

Metabee: Man you're goin down!

Don't miss the next chapter of **Medabots meets Digimon!: The return of Apocalymon! **

In today's battle, the 6 Guardians demolished the Evil Forces, brutally.

Veemon: Does anyone have food?

All: VEEMON!!

**More Medabots, More Power.**


	10. The power within

Disclaimer: I do not own medabots or digimon. But I do own the Matrix stone, The Digital Medachange, the Digital meda-crossover portal and the  
mysticparts.  


Owners of the characters I use in my story: Vill and Viceblazer are the property of Anthony Yepes.  
Vance Sunzodiac, Mia Sinyou, Kevin Kamara, Sean Xiang, Maria Ramirez, Seadres, Menador,  
Dragomaleon, Megawing and Pegacorn are the property of FireEyes Dragon.  
Lauren and Starfire are the property of SilverStar186  
Dwight Anderson and Saber-Striker are the property of MAD-MAN.  
Ailec and Sataburn are the property of Ceestar.

Reviewer of the month: FireEyes Dragon for the supportive mails and a lot ( and I mean A LOT! ) of new medafighters for me,   
SilverStar 186 for help and MAD-MAN for his guidance. 

Me: Alrighty everybody! Its time for the WRC!!!!! WOOO-HOOO!!!

Absolute silence......

Me: OK, then......

Metabee: Are you gonna stare all day or talk?

Me: Alright, now its time to..............BASH THE HECK OUT OF METABEE!!!

Metabee: !!! Oh, you are sooo dead....

Everybody: Bash Metabee, bash Metabee, bash Metabee ( In a trance kind of way )

Metabee: Come on! I'll take you guys on one by one!

Me: No Metabee, its one, that's you, against any amount of Medabots.

Metabee: WHAT!

Me: Ready.....

Metabee: But...but.....

Me: ROBATTLE!!!!!

Everybody: Lets get Metabee! Go, Medabots!

All teleport. Must be hundreds of Medabots against poor Metabee.

Metabee: NOOOOO!

Me: There, that should keep him out of my hair for a few hours.....

Tenth Chapter.........................................

**Medabots Zone- Riverview school compound, 4.53 p.m MONDAY**

All the exhausted medafighters went to the 24 Hopmart to celebrate their victory against Apocalymon ( well, almost... ) and to welcome their new friend, Dwight Anderson to their gang. They also plan to tell Henry all about it, little do they know that Henry was........

"FIRED?!?" sputtered Ikki. "But.....but...how come?"

"Yes! Henry is fired because he was all day somewhere else, doing something and not guarding the shop!" said the worker that replaced Henry's job.

"What are we going to do now, Ikki?" asked Vance.

"Now, we try to find Henry."

"But, what does he look like?" asked Mia and Dwight. 

"Well...........his hair does have a few strands coming out to his front, something like that."

"HUH?"

"Never mind. Davis, you take your group and search for Henry at the playground. The rest, come with me."

"And what if we can't find him?" asked Kari.

"We'll meet back here at the 24 Hopmart at 5.30p.m."

"O.K!" said the gang.

~ _Tummy rumbles_ ~

"I'm still hungry Davis......." said the poor Veemon.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel hungry too, must been from the battle with Apocalymon." said Davis.

"Well, by looking at all your faces, I guess you all are." said Dwight.

"Yeah, I guess you are right....." said Alex.

"Haha, us Medabots don't get hungry at all!" said the arrogant Metabee.

"Fine then, you Medabots go and search for Henry while we chow down for a sec."

All the Medabots glared at Metabee.

"What?" said Metabee.

"Just call it a Medabots four-sense, but I think Henry is headed this way, look!" said Raider.

"That's him alright, lets go meet him." said Ikki.

"Wait! We can't! Our digimon shall be seen!" warned Ken.

"That's right......you guys go first, we'll hide them somewhere." said T.K.

"Yep! T.K's got all the brilliant plans!" said Yolei.

"I wish I could think of brilliant plans...." whispered Cody.

"Aww.....Cody, don't feel bad. You are good at most things...." said Armadillomon, trying to comfort him.

"......."

**Medabots Zone- Tenryou Residence, 8.24 p.m MONDAY**

Ikki is lying on the bead getting ready to sleep, and just a little chat with Metabee.

"Looks like Henry's got a new job with Dr.Aki, I feel happy for him." said Ikki.

"Yeah! Maybe he can sneak some new parts out and give it to us!" said Metabee.

"Metabee! That will make him get fired!" scolded Ikki. " Why you are always thinking about yourself and not others?"

"Hey, I wouldn't be, if that certain someone would agree to buy some new medaparts for tomorrow's WRC!"

"Holy Medaroli! Tomorrow is the championship? I totally forgot! I've gotta fix you up!"

"Hey wait! I don't want to be.....noooo!" 

"Too late, Metabee. I already ejected your medal!"

**Medabots Zone- Windsilver Residence, 9.38 p.m MONDAY**

"There you go Raider! All fixed and ready to robattle for tomorrow." said Alex, finally finished fixing Raider.

Insert Medal to Medabot.

"Ahh....... took you a while to repair my body huh, Alex. You didn't take that long since you first got me!"

"Yeah, but now your body has been upgraded! The circuits are totally different and I need time to examine it!"

"Yep! I feel light and strong, ready to take down a whole of that tin ball!"

"Nah, you can't defeat Apocalymon alone!"

"Hey, Alex! Look! It's the Digimon and the gang!"

"Come on! Let's invite them!" Alex opened the window and waved his hands. " Hey Kari! Over here!"

"Oh! It's Alex! Hi!" waved back Kari.

"Hey Alex! What's up?" shouted Davis.

"Well, nothing much!" shouted back Alex. "Wanna come in? It's freezing outside!"

"Thanks!" shouted the group.

"Davis? I want some food......" said Veemon.

"But Veemon, I already gave you and the rest all of my last breadsticks!"

"I'm still hungry......."

"Veemon, if your hungry, we've got lots of leftovers!" said Alex while opening the back door to let the group in. "You guys can have some too!"

"Thanks! Were really starving!" said T.K.

"Thank you Alex." said Kari while giving Alex a kiss on the cheek.

"Ahh............" melted Alex as the warm kiss made his whole face turn red.

"Hmph!" stumped Davis as he crossed his arms.

"Yolei, are you........upset?" asked her digimon, Hawkmon.

"Upset? No! Definitely not!" stammered Yolei as her cheeks grew redder.

"Whatever you say......" said Hawkmon.

"Cody, how bout you and me 'dig' in?" said Armadillomon.

"Armadillomon, that is not funny."

"Aww........"

"Gatomon? What is it?" asked Kari.

"Someone's coming!"

"Oh oh! Must be my folks! Raider! Stall em! And for the rest of you follow me!"

**Medabots Zone- Dr.Aki's Residence, 10.00 p.m MONDAY **

A cloaked shadow entered the living room in the darkness......then opens the door to the basement, there stands......

"Dr.Aki. I've arrived like you told me too."

"Ah, phantom. You are as punctual as ever, and all pumped up for tomorrow's big robattle I see........"

"Yep. Where's Arcbeetle?"

"Here. Right here in this containment chamber. Here is the Medawatch."

"Thanks professor, and I better get some rest."

"I think not, Phantom. I need you to get me the an ancient piece of Medal from the Medatropolis Museum. I think it holds the key to the transformations of the Medabots......"

"Um, which Medabots are you referring to?"

"I reckon you have seen this afternoon's news?"

"Yeah, the Medabots transformations........strange isn't it professor?"

"That's why I need you to get the Medal for me."

"Sigh......"

**Medabots Zone- Tenryou Residence 7.00 a.m TUESDAY**  


_RIIINNNNGGGG!!!!_

"Alright...I'm awake......zzzzzzzz...."

Sound from Medawatch.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!!!!!!! TODAY'S THE WRC!"

"Waaah! Oh man! I forgot to put Metabee back to his body!"

"Then put me back already!"

**Medabots Zone- Windsilver Residence 7.00 a.m TUESDAY**

"Come on! We've gotta reach the tournament arena by 8.00 a.m! And your still looking at Kari!" said Raider.

"Hey! Give me some time! We'll reach there alright.....and on time!" said Alex, still staring at Kari.

"Aww.....when do you ever listen....."

"Kari.......it's time to wake up......"

"Uh? T.K? Is that you?"

"No, its not T.K, its Alex here."

Slowly, Kari opened her eyes, stretched her arms and yawned.

"Oh, hi......Alex..." said Kari.

"So.....wanna come down to eat breakfast?"

"Oh, that sounds great, but your parents......"

"Nah, their not around, they went to work early!"

"Oh....but I still gotta wait for the rest to...."

"We're already up!" said Davis. "And speaking of early......I think its time for breakfast!"

WHAM!

"Davis, be polite......." whacked Yolei.

Like in all anime cartoon shows, you could see a big bump on Davis's head, throbbing.

"Oww....."

"Now that's the Yolei I know!" happily said T.K.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Yolei, showing a large fist at T.K.

"Uh......nothing....."

"Alright.....stop fighting! Let's all go down and leave the Digimon to sleep......."

"Wait!" said Cody. "Where's Ken?"

"Aww.....come on! If he doesn't wanna eat that's his proble......"

BAM!!!

"Be nice, DAVIS!" said Yolei.

"Oww......when are you gonna stop doing that......."

**Medabots Zone- Miyama Ruins 7.27 a.m TUESDAY**

"Wormmon, have you found anything?"

"Not yet Ken, but I've got a hunch that the answer should be around here......KEN!!!"

"WHAT! Wormmon, where are you? Are you hurt?"

"Ken! Over here!"

"What is it?"

"Take a look at this........."

Soon, they saw the symbol of courage on a weird piece of meteorite.

"This must be the Matrix stone that Genai must be talking about!"

"Yeah! It might help us beat up Apocalymon!"

"Wormmon......."

"Opps! Sorry...."

"I think this might help us find the answer we all seek! And the explanation why Apocalymon as been revived!"

"Let's take it home and show it to the gang!"

"Yeah, they might be worried......"

They both tugged at the stone.....but it wouldn't budge an inch. And a voice hollered the caves that it shook the entire place.

"Here lies the power that you and Apocalymon seek, beware of the mysterious power that it leaks......"

"What....or....who are you?" asked Ken.

"My identity is nothing compared to the challenges you face, as the chosen ones and Apocalymon fighting in the race....."

"What is going on? Nothing makes sense! And what is the race?" interrupted Ken.

"Ah, the race, a race against time, as this human race may not live to see the end of time......"

"Race? Time? End of time? Does it mean......gulp.....end of the world?" guessed Ken.

"You are good, human. But only the chosen one can pull the stone from its place, for its the only thing that can help the human race......"

"That means I've gotta get Davis and the rest!" said Ken.

"But I don't think the booming voice means that....I think is trying to tell us Ikki and the other Medafighters that used the Digital Medachanges ARE   
the chosen ones! But who is the one.....holding the power of courage?"

"Wormmon, you are a genius!" said Ken, hugging Wormmon.

"The digimon is right. Only the upcoming tournament will tell which human will show the way to the light......."

"Wow, are there still a lot of riddles?"

"The riddles are a clue to help you find a way, for each and every living being have a meaning for its own way...."

"Alright, I just need to ask, what is the upcoming tournament?"

"The Medabots Tournament is being held at the Arena just by the playground, but each Medafighter there has to stand their ground, for the  
opposition's attack is about to fight in the second round...."

"What?! Apocalymon! He haven't learned his lesson? Well, we'll show him, isn't it Ken?"

"Wait, we'll need all the help we can get, for Apocalymon should be prepared for this round...." said Ken.

"Good luck, for you need all the luck you can get for this round....."

"Thank you, uh....I don't know who or what are you...."

"Ah.......that is no concern of you."

"Ok, thanks, whoever you are!"

Ken held Wormmon in his hands and quickly ran off to the Arena to spread the news.

**Medabots Zone- Dr Aki's Residence 7.46 a.m TUESDAY**

"Uncle Aki! I'm going to the Arena!" said Karin, going out to the limo just outside the gates.

"Karin! Don't forget your pass!"

"Thanks Uncle! Bye! See you at the finals!"

"Hey! How come you know I'm in the finals?"

"(Giggles) You always are in the finals......"

Gets in the limo and drove off.

"When can this old man get some privacy......"

A voice came from a nearby window, a shadowy horned figure with a shredded cape.

"Rokusho! What are you doing here?"

"I've come.........for you......"

"No....Rokusho.....what in blazes....WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!"

"AHH! Professor.....run......I can't.....hold......the......control!?!"

"What control? Rokusho, please explain!"

"I can't hold mush longer! Apocalymon! It's attacking the Arena! AHHHHHH!!!!"

"No! All the most powerful Medafighters are there! Especially my niece! KARIN!!"

"Go.....now......AHHHHHHH!!!"

"ROKUSHO!!!"

"I've come for you.......professor........join the region....to dominate the world..."

"No.....I never work for you, Apocalymon!"

"Then.....DIE!!!!" said Rokusho as he dashed at Dr.Aki preparing to use a slash stunt.

Then, another shadowy figure appeared at where Rokusho first was.

"ACTIVATE ARCBEETLE!!!! BATTLE MODE!!"

The containment chamber broke open and the new and stunning Arcbeetle races to help Dr.Aki in combat.

CLING!!!

"Setting the table with finery, let us stop picking at our food, and out comes the mystery Medafighter, the PHANTOM RENEGADE!!"

"Phantom, stop clowning around and stop Rokusho!"

"Aww.........OK! Arcbeetle! Attack!"

"Prominence!"

A blazing laser appeared from the tip of Arcbeetle's head, blasting Rokusho to the middle of next week. ( Not exactly the middle of next week, just  
an expression. )

"ARRGH!!" as the glowing red eyes from Rokusho's head died gown, and the unmistaken sound of the medal popping out and landed on the cold,  
hard floor. 

"Phantom, thank you. Now, do you have the medal?"

"Well, yes. That's my job."

"Give it to me.....I got to find the source of the power within the chosen Medabots!" said Dr.Aki while accessing the files for examination. "Phantom,  
I've got another job for you. Go to the Arena and protect Ikki and my niece. They could be the answer to this mystery...." 

"Alright. Come on Arcbeetle! Action mode!"

"Wait! First, put Rokusho on the Examination Pad."

"Okey Dokey!"

The Arcbeetle changed in to a motorcycle type vehicle, and the Phantom rode of with it.

**Medabots Zone- World Medabot Championship Arena 7.54 a.m TUESDAY **

Great chattering and noises could be heard.....only the loudest of them all is.......

"GET YOUR SPACE MEDAFIGHTER X SOUVENIRS HERE!!! THE GREATEST MEDAFIGHTER IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!" screamed  
Rintaro, still obsessed with Space Medafighter X.

"Hey! Rintaro! Good to see you again!" waved a certain someone.

"Hey Ikki! How's ol hothead?"

"Khkhkhkhkhkh......" comes the sound that Metabee makes when he's angry. "I could take down your own bucket of bolts down in a sec!"

"We'll see soon enough, in the finals!"

"Oh yeah, I'll take anyone down who comes in my way!"

"Hey that's my line!" said the angry Ikki. "Go get your own!"

"Hey, don't interrupt me when I'm talkin!"

"Well sorree!"

"Hey guys!" said Alex, just walking by.

"Hey! Hello Alex!" said Ikki. Then, pointed to the other direction." Look! It's Lauren and Vill!"

"Yo ya'll!" said Lauren in a fashionable way. "What's everyone doing in front of this popsicle stand?"

"Hey! Respect to your elder and the greatest Medafighter in history of Medabots!"

"Wha? Hey little kid, I'm 13! How bout you?"

"Hey, I'm 14! Don't mess with the pro!"

"I don't believe it! A kid, like a 4 year old, is older than me? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

"Hey! Stop it! I'm telling my mom! WAHHHHHH!!!!"

"Um, Lauren.....I think you are in pretty bad situation right now........." said Vill.

"Yeah, she does it all the time!" said Lauren's Medabot, Starfire.

"Hahaha....ha....man, I'm tired....gotta rest....."

"Hey Vill, I didn't see you for a very long time.......where did you go? Honeymoon?" taunted Alex.

"Very funny. Lauren here just showed me a tour of Japan, quite interesting. I picked up a few robattling skills while with Lauren. She pretty  
impressive, except for her Medabot that is....quite annoying......"

"Hey! I heard that! And did I mention that I heard a certain someone said 'I love you, Karin...' in his dreams?"

"Huh? Is that.....you, Vill?" said the stunned and wide mouthed Alex.

"Vill........" stammered Ikki.

All the gang can see is Vill, with a totally red, blushing face and ready to kill.

"Grr.....I'm gonna rip your mechanical head off! RAH!!"

"OK! It's time to taunt and run! AHHH!"

"Come back here! Teleport Viceblazer!"

All anime sweatdrop.

"Ok.......have anyone seen the Digimon group?" asked Ikki. "I certainly would wanna use the Digital Medachange in the competition..."

"Um....I strongly advise you not to. I think it's illegal and, would you like the Digimons or Medabots behind Containment Chambers?!" advised  
Dwight Anderson.

"DWIGHT!!! Good to see you!" all said.

"Yeah, and I'm taking you all down."

"Yeah, like I will let you!" said Ikki.

"Um, who's Dwight?" interrupted Lauren, after stopped laughing.

"The guy that saved us all from the disaster from Apocalymon."

"Oh! The guy on T.V! The one that's sneaking off!"

"................................"   
Total silence.

"Hey, the Digimon Group has finished chowing down I see....." said Alex.

"Hello Alex, thanks for the food!" said T.K.

"Yeah, that certainly was the best meal I had! Right, Veemon?" said Davis.

"~_Burp_~ You said it!"

"Hey look! The match is starting! Bye! I've gotta go to my own Arena! See you guys in the finals!" said Ikki as he waved goodbye to the rest of the  
people.

"Yeah, and I'll be busting some serious butt!" said Metabee, punching his palm.

"Alright! I'll be in the finals!" said Lauren.

"All go where Lauren is going!" said Vill, finally managed to grab Starfire and stick her to a tree.

"For the sake of winning......." said Dwight.

"Hey! Let me out of this tree!" yelled Starfire.

"We'll be cheering you guys on! Adios!" said Davis.

Soundtrack - I'm going Digital Digimon the Movie OST  ( If you want the entire lyrics, just e-mail me! )  
Start Playing......

_One, two, Hey!  
I had enough on a digital trip and that's what I plan to do,_

Switch to the scene where Ken is running to the Arena to warn everyone......

_"I'm coming......please wait for me....." thought Ken._

Now, switch to the scene where Metabee is whacking the heck out of everybody, effortlessly.

_Hey, digital, hey, digital.......wow...wow....wow.....  
One, two, three! Hey! I'm going digital, completely digital, now I'm invincible, let's all get digital....._

And moves to the rest of the Medafighters.....robattling effortlessly......just like Metabee.

_Hey, digital, hey, digital.......wow...wow....wow.....  
Uhhhhhh......It's a digital, I'm going digital, It's my digital, It's my digital world.....world.....world...world...... _

Then, moves over to the Phantom Renegade, getting of the vehicle and quickly putting on the gold mask and the black suit.

Now, Apocalymon is just beyond the horizon, with an elite force of Evil Forces.

_End song._

"Metabee! Finish em off!"

"You got it Ikki! MISSILE LAUNCH!!!!"

BOOOOMMM!! Score another one for the arrogant Metabee who is standing over its blown up opponent, who is a Megaphant, doing a  
' Dude, I rock.' pose.

"Function Ceased! The winner is Metabee and Ikki!"

"Metabee! We did it! Were in the finals!"

"Booya! It's time to show that Crybaby who's boss! ( Referring to Rintaro )"

"Metabee, I don't think he could be in the finals......."

Move to Arena 2. 

"Viceblazer! Activate Sais!"

"You're goin gown! Gigantic Sais!" yelled Viceblazer while throwing double XL size Sais.

WHAM!!!

"Function Ceased! The winner is Viceblazer and Vill!" said Mr.Refree.

"That's that, Minotaur!"

"You did it, Viceblazer!"

"I always do......."

Move to Arena 3.

"Starfire! Laser Cannons! Rapid Shot!" called Lauren to her Medawatch.

"Hey, Octopus head! Eat lead! Laser Cannons!"

TRATTTTT!!!

"Oh yeah! Head shot!"

"Function Ceased! The winner is Starfire and Lauren!"

"Hey Ref! Get a new line!"

"Starfire! Shut Up!" said Lauren.

Move to Arena 4.

"Final Blow! Prominence!"

"Alex! This is for you! Focus, FIRE!!!!"

Large laser direct hit the opponent's chest. ( Attack-Tyrano ) 

"Function Ceased! The winner is Raider and Alex!"

"Great work Raider!"

"All in a day's work."

Move to Arena 5.

"Pegacorn! Champion's Sword!" called Vance.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

SLASH!!!!!!!

"Function Ceased! The winner is Pegacorn and Vance!"

"Great job Pegacorn."

"Nothing to it."

Move to Arena 6.

"Saber-Striker, shadow stalk."

".........................."

SLASH!!!! It just happened that the slash came out of nowhere.

"Function Ceased! The winner is Dwight and Saber-Striker!"

"......................................"

End of Chapter ten...................................

Me: Alert to all reviewers of this story! I will not be around from the 9th to 16th November. But don't worry, I will reply ASAP for your reviews.  
So, send as many as possible!!!

Metabee: Hey, What's gonna happen soon on the next chapter?

Me: I think that would be the last chapter of the first season. The second season will be the continued chapter. Just a change of the tittle.

Alex: Will it have new Digimon Tamers?

Vance: Certainly!

Me: Hey, I'm the author here, I should answer that!

Vance: But you said you will give me mind reading powers and psychic powers!

Me: Yeah. I did. Only in the second season!

Lauren: then, will we all have different powers?

Me: Well, yeah! Only a few people aren't chosen can't have these powers...

Davis: That will be totally awesome....

Veemon: I wish I can make food out of thin air......

Starfire: Is food all you think about? No wonder you are always fat!

Veemon: I am not!

Yolei: Now cut that out! This is getting annoying!

T.K: Yolei's right! You guys better stop this riot!

Dwight: Oh, would you all just SHUT UP!!!!!!!

Absolute Silence.

Dwight: Thank you. I just want to take a rest.

Cody: Maybe we aught to worry about where's Kari......

Davis: Huh? Where's Kari?

Vill: I saw her by the water cooler.

Armadillomon: Then, where's Gatomon?

Pegacorn: She's out at the alley with some new friends...

Raider: I kinda feel sorry for Rintaro.......cute little kid....

Me: I think you guys are making the readers sleep. Let's just end this, ya?

All: NO!

Me: Too late!

Don't miss the next chapter of **Medabots meets Digimon!: The return of Apocalymon! **

Too many Robattles, too lazy to type all of the data.

**More Medabots, More Power.**

==Connection Terminated===


	11. WRC Second Heat!

Disclaimer: I do not own medabots or digimon. But I do own the Matrix stone, The Digital Medachange, the Digital meda-crossover portal and  
the mysticparts.  


Owners of the characters I use in my story: Vill and Viceblazer are the property of Anthony Yepes.  
Vance Sunzodiac, Mia Sinyou, Kevin Kamara, Sean Xiang, Maria Ramirez, Seadres, Menador,  
Dragomaleon, Megawing and Pegacorn are the property of FireEyes Dragon.  
Lauren and Starfire are the property of SilverStar186  
Dwight Anderson and Saber-Striker are the property of MAD-MAN.  
Ailec and Sataburn are the property of Ceestar.

ALERT!!!!! Please take note: My E-mail Address has been changed. It is now alexwindsilver@hotmail.com

Me: Alright! All ready for the big finale of this story! ( Well, this is not the ending story......a few changes have been made. )

Metabee: Yeah! And a whole lot of newcomers!

Me: And I've got a little surprise for you guys.....uh uh! Vance, no reading my mind!

Vance: Aww....

Alex: Well, what's the surprise?

Raider: Is it some hi-tech gizmos?

Vance: Or is it a really big flat screen TV?

Dwight: Or is it a mouth shutting machine.....I'm tryin to get some sleep here...

Vill: Ohh....tough guy....

Viceblazer: .................

Me: Uh, I'll just get on with the story....

Eleventh chapter.........................

Upon the rising horizon, between the line of Victory and Defeat.....only one shall prevail.....only the most powerful, full of wisdom and friendship can only achieve the full power, and the honor of holding the name as.......

"I'll be the No 1 Medafighter in the world!" argued Ikki.

"No! I will! I can beat you anytime!" squealed Lauren.

"Uh........." stared Vill.

"Hey! Quit it!" said Viceblazer.

And, like Medafighter, like Medabot.

"I will take you down! You are like a pint sized dust to me!" yelled Metabee at Starfire.

"Oh yeah? Well, you are a hothead and a nincompoop!" yelled back Starfire.

"Khkkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkkhkkh.....what did you call me......"

"Nincompoop! Nincompoop! Nyah nyah!"

"I am soo ready to kick your butt....."

And as the Medafighters and Medabots argue, the second heat of the tournament is about to start.....

"I wish they would just keep on fighting and miss the tournament......then it would be so much easier!" said Alex while looking at them arguing.

"Come on, Alex! It will be much more fun if I can battle Metabee again!" said Raider.

"Hi Alex! I see you also made it in to the second heat!" said Vance with Mia. "Your little cousin here was looking all over for you!"

"Hi Alex! When are you going to win the tournament, huh, huh!" said Mia.

"Look Mia, winning a trophy isn't that easy.......but I'll try my best, OK Mia?"

"Ok! You are soo cool to be my cousin! I wish I could be like you!"

"Alright. Now run along! I've got to prepare!"

"OK! Bye Alex!" said Mia as the ran off.

Not long after all the remaining Medafighters returned to their respective tents to do some last minute checking, testing and serious planning, a mysterious bunch of people wearing a black rubber suit is also getting ready for the elimination round, the second heat. What does the guys in rubber suit plan for all the Medafighters?

"Ohh! Its the WRC!!!! How I dreamed to enter one of the tournaments!" squealed the buff body, Squidguts.

"But too bad we are the Rubberobbos....we can't enter the tournament....." sighed Gillgirl.

"Heh heh.....but this time, we will be able to enter.........with disguises!" said the pacifier sucking baby, Shrimplips.

"Hey, but the lat time we tried it, it was useless!" said Gilgirl.

"Duh....when did we tried it......." said the dumbfounded Squidguts.

Later, all the qualified Medafighters gather in to a big dome with a gigantic battle ring around the battling field.

"Be careful Metabee!" said Ikki to his watch as he creates a screen above the Medawatch to monitor Metabee.

The ones that have their Medawatches upgraded, also does the same.

"Ikki! I'll make scrap out of your rust bucket!" shouted Lauren from the opposite direction.

"Oh yeah! Metabee! Prepare attack mode! Remember Metabee! Attack, dodge and block! That's the way to win!"

"Don't worry Ikki! his place is fine to Metabee-Bop some tin cans!"

"Raider! Prepare your arms!" said Alex.

"Got ya Alex!"

"Pegacorn! Do your best!" said Vance.

"I'll do my best only for you Vance!"

"Saber-Striker.......vanquish them." said Dwight.

"......................"

Robattle #1 Second heat  
Metabee VS. Peppercat New Robattle sequence

"Ready, ROBATTLE!!!" 

"Attack mode Metabee!" shouted Ikki as soon as the Referee finished saying.

"Peppercat! Shock that tin-can! Show'em how powerful we are!" screamed Samantha.

"Yes, Miss Sammy."

"Miss Sammy? Since when you are Miss Sammy?" questioned Ikki.

"Since now when I'm gonna kick your slimy butt!! Peppercat! Shock!"

"Not if I can help it! Metabee! Dodge Roll!"

Metabee swiftly curls in to a ball and rolls out of harms way, not to mention a shocking experience!

"Peppercat! Behind you!" screamed Samantha.

"Time to EAT LEAD!!!! Laser cannons!!!"

But this time, Peppercat was ready for Metabee's attack. She mimicked Metabee's Dodge Roll.

"Hey! That's cheating! Copycat! Copycat!" complained Metabee while waving a fist.

"That's what I call progressing through experience! And for your info, she is a cat." said Samantha." Nyahahaha...."

"Khkhkhkhkhkh.......I'm gonna make scrap outta you! See you mimic this! Rapid shots!" yelled Metabee as smokes came out from his missile  
pods and insanely fired all his ammos everywhere, even the audience!

"Metabee! Get a hold of yourself! You could hurt someone!" cried Ikki, also trying to dodge the insane bullets.

"Peppercat!!!!!!!"

But, Peppercat was way to slow to dodge every single shot, and you can imagine that Peppercat was like dancing instead of dodging. 

**Warning! Head 20% damage! Leg 30% damage! ( Samantha )**

"Dance, Peppercat, dance!" said Metabee as he keeps firing the legs of Peppercat.

"Eeoohhhouchitchouch!!! That hurts! Owww! Oww!" danced Peppercat.

"Peppercat!!!! Arrgh.....Ah....." said Sam as she thought of a devious plan....." Metabee! Look! Watermelons!"

"Where?" exclaimed Metabee as he stopped shooting and looked around for the watery green fruit.

"Peppercat! Now! Shock!!!!" 

"Ryow!!!" as she jumped in to the air and shocked Metabee.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Metabee roared in pain as Peppercat dug her metal claws in to Metabee and shocked him.

**Warning! Head 70% damage! Left arm 50% damage! Leg 60% damage! Right arm 40% damage! ( Ikki )**

"Hey! That's cheating! You can't do that!" shouted Ikki.

"Oh yeah, well I just did!" said Samantha." Shock again!"

"Metabee! Doge Roll!"

Metabee's vision was still blurry from the shock, but he managed to just Roll out of danger.

"Whew! Well, it can't get any worse than......" said Ikki.

Suddenly, before Ikki could even finished his sentence......

**Warning! Medabot fresh out of ammo, requires additional power and unclear vision!! Warning!**

"Gulp! Looks like I spoke too soon! Metabee could lose in this conditions!"

"Ikki.......I...won't......let you.....DOWN!!!!!"

And now we all go to somewhere in the crowd.

"Davis! Oh no! Ikki is gonna lose!" said Kari.

"Don't worry Kari! Ikki is gonna win, trust me." said Davis.

As soon as he said that, Metabee got walloped, and this time, no shock.

BOP!!

"Ohhh....that's gotta hurt!" said Davis.

"As you were saying...." said Kari.

"Heh heh........."

Back to the Robattle.

"Metabee!! Lie Down!" said Ikki.

"WHAT! You crazy? I could........oh....." said Metabee as he understood his Medafighter.

"You are getting Metabee to surrender to me? How wonderful! Saves me the time to chase you.....Peppercat, SHOCK!!!!"

"Ryow!!!!!" as Peppercat jumps in the air, preparing to deliver the final blow.......

"Metabee! Now!"

"Time to take your nap, little kitty! Missile Launch!"

The missiles flew straight to Peppercat's chest and blew up. Metabee was also blown away due to the impact of the missiles are too close.

BOOOOOOMMM!!!!!

Peppercat was blown backwards as the fog of dust covers both Medabots. But an unmistakable sound was heard. A sound, of a medal popped out  
and landed on the floor.

When finally, when wind cleared the fog of dust, both Medabots were lying on the ground, motionless.....

"Metabee..........."

"Peppercat........."

Then, the referee went in to the Robattle field to examine the Medabots when suddenly...

"Peppercat lost.....I am the winner...." said Metabee weakly.

"Function Ceased! The winners are Ikki and Metabee!"

"Ikki......I....told .....you...I.....won't.....let.....you.....down....." Metabee lied on the floor and whispered those words.

**Battery Low! In 3, 2, 1, Function Ceased! ( Ikki )**

And Ikki bursts in to tears as the glow of Metabee's eyes slowly fade away..

The crowd cheered so loudly that even the Arena shook.

"Come on buddy, lets get you fixed up...." said Ikki as he went in to the ring and carried the bruised Metabee back to the tent for repair.

And while Ikki was walking away....Samantha was frozen with shock, like a statue.

Robattle #2 Second Heat  
Starfire VS. Cyandog

"Ready, ROBATTLE!!!!"

"Are you sure you wanna battle with me?" said Lauren, picking on Spyke.

"Yeah! Me and Cyandog will make you pay for that insult!! Assault Rifle!"

"Yahhhhhh!!!!!!!!" yelled Cyandog.

Cyandog rapidly shoots, but all his shots missed. And even when Starfire was standing still.

"Hey, tell me....was that a joke? You missed me! And I'm just a few inches away from you!" said Starfire. "Come on, let me show you...you gotta  
aim.....like THIS!!"

Starfire shot four bullets and each one hit each Medapart of Cyandog.

**Warning! Leg 100% damage! Left Arm 100% damage! Right arm 100% damage! Head 99% damage! ( Spyke )**

"WHAT!!!!" screamed Spyke.

Starfire walked over to the disabled Cyandog and pointed her cannons directly and Cyandog's forehead.

"Tell me....how did you win the last round........when you are that lame....." said Starfire.

"..................."

"TELL ME!"

"Alright!" Cyandog finally blurt out, " Miss Sammy snuck us in! I just wanna be in the semi-finals like Miss Sammy."

"??? I don't know what are you guys blabbing about, but I show no mercy......die."

BLAM!

"Function Ceased! The winners are Lauren and Starfire!"

The crowd is silent.

"Oi! What are you guys waiting for? Cheer already!" yelled Starfire.

"Starfire, shut up!" said Lauren.

"WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cyandog! Speak to me!" cried Spyke.

"Oi, Spyke! Why don't you cry somewhere else! You are making my Medapart rusty! Medabot + Salt Water = Rust! Get lost!"

"Starfire! Don't be soo rude!"

"Fine."

Robattle #3  
Sataburn VS. Totalizer

"Ready, ROBATTLE!!!!"

Name: Ailec Hushi  
Medafighter Description: Brown Hair, purple eyes.  
Outfit: Light blue T-Shirt with medal on the front, MEDABOTS logo at the back, and a black jacket with the Medabots logo at the top/right side.  
Blue jeans, white sneakers and a red Bandana around her neck.

**Sataburn**

Medafighter: Ailec Hushi ( Pronunciation: Ah-leak )

Type: FLM-1274 Flame

Specialty: Flame Saber

Medabots Description: Mostly like Roks, ( The medabot from Season 2 of Medabots.) but the visors are like Sumillidon's.  
He can hide or draw his sword from the tip of his wrist. He has extremely large wings to take of really fast, and the wings  
can be used as shields. 

Action mode: Mini jet.

"Sataburn! Take to the air!" said Ailec.

"Roger."

Sataburn flexes her wings and took of to the air.

"Totalizer! Attack that big bird!"

"Laser!"

Totalizer shoots the laser madly to the sky, hoping to hit the winged Medabot. And the Laser barely missed Sataburn by few inches.

"Hey! Watch where your shooting that thing!" said Sataburn.

"Sataburn! Fry that Tortoise!"

"Fry?" asked Sloan.

"Heads up! Flamethrower!" said Sataburn while ejecting a nozzle from the waist and fired the fire at Totalizer.

"Totalizer! Operate Tortoise Defense!"

Totalizer's entire body was covered in another thick metal layer, and covered his head with his hands.

The flaming fire circles around Totalizer, preventing him from escaping and stopping him in his tracks.

"Sataburn! Now! Flame Saber!"

"Prepare to meet your fiery doom! Flame Saber!"

SLASH!!!!

**Warning! Left Arm 100% damage! Function Ceased! Right Arm 30% damage! ( Sloan )**

" Totalizer! In front of you! Laser!"

Totalizer quickly uncurled and shot a laser at Sataburn's wing. Sataburn was out of control.

"Ailec! I'm falling!"

"Sataburn!" screamed Ailec. _" Think Ailec, think!" _when suddenly she had a Brainstorm.

"Sataburn! Action mode! Use your thrusters and try to push your wings up!"

Sataburn does as what he was told. And Sataburn took a landing on Totalizer. And a direct hit too.

"Sataburn! Flame Saber! Target the head!"

"Time to say goodnight!"

Slash!

"Function Ceased! The winners are Ailec and Sataburn!"

"Wha?! How did this happen!" said Sloan.

"Well, by feeling the wind currents, I could tell that the wind was directly blowing below Sataburn and if I used some heat, it could cause an  
updraft called thermos. It caused Sataburn to glide at full speed directly at Totalizer."

"Miss Know it all..."

"I'll take that as a compliment! You know....you should see more of the science shows. They could teach you something!"

End of Chapter Eleven............

Me: Well, looks like the surprise will have to wait till the next chapter....

Metabee: What? I thought you said this was the last chapt?

Me: well, a few changes have been made..... I can't just end the WRC!!

Metabee: Man!

Davis: I would wanna see who is the Word Robattle Champion!

Kari: Yeah! That last match was totally exiting!!

Cody: Yeah, like the battle with Sataburn and Totalizer! That Sataburn was totally awesome.

Ailec: I heard someone mentioned my Medabot?

Alex: Are you Ailec?

Ailec: Why yes! Who else would I be? *Chuckles*

Lauren: Well, we could certainly need your help catching Starfire, she's running all over the place!

Starfire: You can't catch me! Nyah Nyah!

Me: Get em!

Yolei: Are you kidding? We were just resting!

Me: The catcher gets a luxury dinner tonight!

All gets up and starts chasing Starfire, ecxept for the Medabots and Dwight Anderson.

Dwight: Dorks.

Don't miss the next chapter of **Medabots meets Digimon!: The return of Apocalymon! **

Homework: Find out the Robattle information yourself!

**More Medabots, More Power.**


	12. WRC Second Heat Part 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own medabots or digimon. But I do own the Matrix stone, The Digital Medachange, the Digital meda-crossover portal and  
the mysticparts.  


Owners of the characters I use in my story: Vill and Viceblazer are the property of Anthony Yepes.  
Vance Sunzodiac, Mia Sinyou, Kevin Kamara, Sean Xiang, Maria Ramirez, Seadres, Menador,  
Dragomaleon, Megawing and Pegacorn are the property of FireEyes Dragon.  
Lauren and Starfire are the property of SilverStar186  
Dwight Anderson and Saber-Striker are the property of MAD-MAN.  
Ailec and Sataburn are the property of Ceestar.

ALERT!!!!! Please take note: My E-mail Address has been changed. It is now alexwindsilver@hotmail.com

Reviewer of the Month: Ceestar for her everlasting flame and passion for Medabots and of course giving me some tips and recommendations!!!  
SilverStar 186 for the overflowing reviews I received from!!!!!

If it's too complicated to understand, feel free to e-mail me for the info and full report and data on the selected Medafighter or Medabot.

**Please be notified that the Medabots Identification and Figure is not Available in the WRC. **( E-mail me to make acceptation )

**You've got to fight, for your right, to Robattle!**

**You've seen them on TV, now read them in novel format!  
Medabots are super-charged pet robots with artificial intelligence, real personalities,   
and a host of interchangeable Medaparts and special powers.**

Me: Yeah! You've got to fight, for your right, to Robattle!!!!!!

Metabee: Aww, stop singing that darn song!

Alex: Aww man, now I've got the gong stuck in my head!!!!

Ailec: You know, I think its kinda nice!

Vance: Are you being nice?

Ailec: No, Its sounded pretty good, and it really makes sense.

Vill: Well, Its kinda annoys me, you know what I mean.

Me: Ok readers, before you read this story, please make sure you read the notifications above.

Raider: Have anyone seen Rokusho?

Sataburn: Never Mind Rokusho for the moment! Starfire is wrecking the place!

Me: NOOO!!!!!!!! Not the Coffee Machine again!!!!!!!!

Metabee: Get em!

Dwight: ................

Twelfth Chapter............

**Go Go Medafighters!!**

Alert! The Robattle Decision is according to the readers!!! The winning and losing is also decided by the readers!!!

And please do not be afraid to give you reviews! Just anything, even taunts!

And now, we continue the WRC to see who will be the World Robattle Champion!!

Robattle # 4 Second Heat   
Saber-Striker VS. Menador  
*Dwight Anderson ^Maria Ramirez ( Symbols to represent the talking )

"From Team Red, We have Dwight Anderson and the Mysterious Saber-Striker from the USA!!"

"And from Team Blue, We have Maria Ramirez and Menador from Mexico!!!!"

**Menador**

Medafighter: Maria Ramirez

Type: MNT Minotaur

Specialty: Bull Rush

Signature Attack: Raiding Slash from Mexico ( New Feature! Randomly selected by official Author ) 

**Info Line Message: Signature Attacks are based on combination moves and depending on the terrain. Signature Moves will last through the whole Robattle. For the Signature Move above, is required to use Bull Rush and Action Mode at the same time. And the best terrain for the move is desert.**

**Saber-Striker**

Medafighter: Dwight Anderson 

Type: ASA Assassin 

Specialty: Shadow Stalk

Signature Move: Cloak of Enchantment

**Info Line Message: This Signature Move enhances the users Agility, Endurance, Attack Speed and Aiming Accuracy. Requires to sacrifice a medapart and activate Demolition Mode. Best terrain is forest.**

"The Robattle Status will be monitored from the screen above the Stadium!"

"The Robattle will be stated by Time Limit! If the opposition hasn't Seized Function, the Damage Meter will decide the champion!!" 

"Medafighters Ready, Robattle!!!!"

^"Menador! Activate Action mode!!!" called Maria trough her Medawatch.

*"Saber-Striker, stand your ground...." 

^"Menador! Bull Rush!!!!" 

*"Saber-Striker, Shadow Stalk."

Saber-Striker melted in to darkness right in front of Menador, who is merely stunned.

^"Menador! Behind you!!!!!!"

Saber-Striker reformed in a split second at the back of Menador, giving an opening for a powerful blow.

*"Now Saber-Striker! Sonic Strike!!!!"

^"Deactivate Action Mode!!"

Saber-Strikers wrist appeared two extremely large Jurs, and rapidly hacked and slashed Menador's back.

But, none the less, Sonic Strike only did, a dent on Menador's back.

**Head 5% damage! ( Maria )**

*"What? It's impossible! It could even knock out an Elephant!!!"

^"Looks like you underestimate me mystery boy......I wouldn't be defeated that easily!"

*"Darn.....got to find another way......."

^"Menador, I had enough fun with these competitors, eliminate them, Action Mode & Bull Rush!"

**Signature Move Activated! Confirm? ( Maria )**

As Maria slowly reaches to press her Medawatch to confirm, her Medawatch beeped violently.....

**Warning! Left Arm Function Ceased!! ( Maria )**

^" What the!"

She looked at Saber-Striker, only noticing that one Jur on his wrist is missing, and it is stuck to Menador's left arm's connective wire holders.

^"Aye Caramba! You wanna play rough? Ok then, Menador, touché!!!!"

*"_Touché_?"

^" That means draw your sword!"

*"................"" I can never understand Mexicans."

^"Menador! Sword Slash!!"

*"Saber-Striker! It's time! Sacrifice!!!!! Activate Signature Move!!"

**Right Arm Sacrificed!**

**Signature Move Activated!! Teleporting Enhanced Cloak Now in 3....2.....1.... ( Dwight )**

A large Assassin like cloak has been teleported to Saber-Striker.

*"Now, the fun begins........Saber-Striker! Enhance Speed! Circle around Menador!!!!!"

Saber-Striker's legs glowed constantly, and Saber-Striker started running at top speed around Menador.

^"Hold still you coward! Let me finish you off!"

*" Never, not if I can help it! Saber-Striker! Slashing Tornado!!!!!"

Saber-Striker conjured up a huge tornado, sending Menador round and round around the Tornado. And each time Menador turns around the Tornado, Maria's Medawatch will beep.

**Warning! Head 10% damage! Warning! Head 10% damage! Warning! Head 10% damage! Warning! Head 10% damage! Warning! Head 10% damage! Warning! Head 10% damage! Warning! Head 10% damage! ( Maria ) Total 70% damage!**

*"Finish Menador off Saber-Striker, Shadow Stalk!"

^"No..........."

3...2...1...

Ting ting!! And there goes the Time Limit!

*"Darn! Too late, soo close to winning too......."

"Since the opposition didn't manage to Cease Functioning, the champion will be decided trough the Damage Meter."

**Saber-Striker** **Menador**   
Right Arm Ceased functioning Head 70% damage, Left Arm Ceased Functioning  
20% damage 36% damage

"The winner of the Semi-Finals Round 4 is Dwight and Saber-Striker!!!!!"

^"Ate Caramba! Ye won!!!"

*"Take that, Mexican!"

^"Ye name is Maria!"

*"Whatever."

And that was his last words before left the Robattle Field.

Robattle # 5 Second Heat

Pegacorn VS. Starfire

*Vance Sunzodiac ^Lauren

"From Team Red, We have Vance Sunzodiac and the Mystical Pegacorn from New York City!!"

"And from Team Blue, We have Lauren and the Mischievous Starfire from Australia!!!!"

"Why I aughta......." raged Starfire.

^"Hey, the reporter is right! You are mischievous!" said Lauren, laughing.

"Hey, you against me too?!?"

**Pegacorn**

Medafighter: Vance Sunzodiac

Type: PCN Pegasus

Specialty: Champion 

Signature Move: Rapid Recovery

**Info Line Message: This move will constantly heal the user, making it almost indestructible, but with only one weakness, the users speed and defense is lowered to a dangerous rate. The best terrain for this move is Room.**

**Starfire**

Medafighter: Lauren

Type: KBT Beetle

Specialty: Pod Shot

Signature Attack: Intellectual Bullets

**Info Line Message: This Signature Move makes the bullets faster, and sometimes homing. But it only makes the user less armored. Only can be used for a short period of time. The best terrain for this Attack is Forest.**

"The Robattle Status will be monitored from the screen above the Stadium!"

"The Robattle will be stated by Time Limit! If the opposition hasn't Seized Function, the Damage Meter will decide the champion!!" 

"Medafighters Ready, Robattle!!!!"

"Come get me boy!" said Starfire as she jumped around, annoying the heck out of Vance and Pegacorn, even her own medafighter.

*"Pegacorn, initiate Battle Sequence, Attack Mode!!!"

"Yaah!!!!!" raged Pegacorn, as he charged at Starfire.

Starfire just stood there, as though nothing was happening, I even think she was yawning! ( If Medabots can ever yawn...) And when Pegacorn was just about to come and hit her in the face, Starfire moved a side and stick a foot out, making Pegacorn a Laughing Stock, falling face flat on the ground.

"Hahahahahahaha!!!!!" chanted the crowd.

"Why I aughta.........." raged Pegacorn.

"Aww.....little ol bucket o' bolts fell face flat....I fell sorry for you.....NOT!!!!!!!! Hahahahaha!!!!" taunted Starfire.

*"Where did she ever learn those tricks?"

^"Beats me, that's all she ever does."

"Hey, we are still battling here Vance!"

*"Opps, sorry Pegacorn!"

"Come on! Think of something!"

^"Just because we are friends, doesn't mean I can't hurt you! Attack Starfire!"

"Ok, pod shot!!"

Starfire used her double laser cannons and kept shooting Pegacorn. As for Pegacorn, he was using his hands as a shield to block the attacks.

"Come on Vance! We need a brainstorm right about now...."

*"I'm trying......."

^"Advance forward Starfire!"

Starfire is still shooting Pegacorn while advancing forward. When suddenly......

*"Pegacorn, Demolition mode!"

Pegacorn's legs turned to a tank like threads, and the arms went to the side, showing a opening to fire lighting disks, and the blade has been modified and moved to the top of Pegacorn's head.

^"Wow, that is cool!"

"Hey, he gets to use it then why I don't?"

Before Lauren can even answer, Pegacorn fired a lighting disk at Starfire.

"Owww!!!!! Hey buddy, that hurts!!"

**Warning! Left Arm 45% damage! Legs 70% damage! ( Lauren )**

^"Drat, I think it's time to use the Signature Attack....Intellectual Bullets!!"

Suddenly, Starfire's arms changed in to a different shaped laser cannons, its more like Arcbeetle's cannons.

"Ohh! This is awesome! Time for you to Cease Functioning! Yaah!!!!!!!"

Just as Starfire has finished saying that, she just rapidly shoots her bullets everywhere like an insane idiot. Even when Lauren saw that Starfire insanely shoots her ammo everywhere, she forgot that the bullets are intellectual that she screamed and ducked....

^"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!!!! YOU COULD KILL SOMEONE!!!"

"Hey, this is intellectual, remember?" said Starfire, still rapidly shooting, non-stop.

^"Oh yeah....."

Soon, every single ammo that Starfire shoots out starts to follow Pegacorn around, he couldn't even try to escape it! But it wasn't long till someone ran out of ammo.........

"Oh drat......no ammo....."

"VANCE!!! Help!!!!"

*"Right! Pegacorn, stand your ground!"

"What? Are you insane?"

*"JUST DO IT!!!!!"

"Ok! U better know what you are doing......"

*"Activate Signature Move! Rapid Recovery!"

Then, from Pegacorn's sides, small bots has been teleported and started to repair Pegacorn.

"Hey, I'm not hit yet!"

As Pegacorn said this, hundreds of bullets hit Pegacorn, non-stop. When the attack was over, Pegacorn wasn't even dented!

^"Oh great........just when Starfire has run out of ammo, Pegacorn only gets weak enough for me to defeat!!!"

"Hey, Lauren! Try activating my Action mode!"

^"Hey, good one! Activate Action Mode!"

( If you have seen Metabee's action mode, you would know how it's like.)

^"Now try to ram him!"

"I know! I came up with the idea first, remember?"

^"......................"

*"Ok Pegacorn, you know what to do!"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!!"

Starfire charged at Pegacorn, grinning crazily as they drew closer, Pegacorn unexpectedly leaped on Starfire like a Cowboy, (Or I might say, Rodeo Bot) grabbing on to Starfire's shoulders.

^"Shake him off! Shake him off!!!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

*"Ride'em cowboy!!!!!!"

"Yee Ha! This is way better than battling Ikki!!!! Wish I got a cowboy hat though........"

When Pegacorn was off guard, Starfire made one final leap, and Pegacorn was being thrown off in to the sky!

^"Now Starfire!! Demolition mode! Fry'em!"

Starfire transformed in to a tank like super cannon, ready to take down Pegacorn ( I hope )

"Electro Cannon!!!!!"

Then, the cannon was surging with electricity, then blasted Pegacorn in the mid-air. A big explosion covered the sky, blurring out the sunlight, making it hard to see what is happening.

**Left Arm 100% damage! Function Ceased! ( Vance ) **

"WHAT!!!!" screamed Starfire. "Only the Left Arm Ceased Functioning?"

Just as she said that, a big tank like thing dropped from the sky and landed perfectly on it's feet.

"Nice knowing you, Starfire........ELECTRO BLADE!!!!!"

The figure ejected it's blade and cuts in to Starfire's chest.

"I'm.....sorry........Lauren......." as Starfire's eyes wet dull.

"Function Ceased! The winners are Vance Sunzodiac and Pegacorn!!!!!"

^"Sigh.......what a time to run out of ammo......"

*"Great match Lauren, you were a worthy opponent."

^"Yeah, same to you too, but I think Starfire won't agree with that........."

"Oww....I got such a headache........"

"Ah! It's Pegacorn!" said Vance, running over to hug him.

"Oww! Ok, it's great to see you too, but you are crushing my circuits!"

*"Opps, sorry......"

Medabots Zone-Mountainside of the WRC Championship Match 3:45p.m

Slowly, hour by hour, Robattle by Robattle, the unexpecting crowd in the WRC stadium is unaware of the dangers of what is about to hit them, and if only the messenger can warn them in time.....

"Drat! The road has been blocked!" cried Ken.

"Digivolve me and I can fly you over the canyon!"

"That's right! Wormmon! Digivolve!" cried Ken.

"Wormmon digivolve too.........."  
"STINGMON!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Come on Stingmon! Lets go!"

"Right!"

As they flew across the gigantic mountain and over to the stadium of the WRC. But, it wasn't as easy as they thought......

"Whrr........."

"What the......"

End of Chapter twelve..........

Me: To all owners of the characters that lost in the WRC Championship, I'm really sorry for any incontinence but it was a really hard decision to   
make for it was only a few days left for me to write this story for I'm going back to school in a few weeks!!!!!!!!!!!

Metabee: Don't worry, he never does his homework anyway....

Me: What?

Ikki: Hey Metabee, please keep quiet!

Metabee: Hey, maybe I'll keep quiet if you would give all of us the special powers like you said a few chapters ago!!!

Me: Hey! I would! Just until the WRC is over!

*Vance rushes is*

Vance: Hey you guys, has anyone caught Starfire yet?

*Door busts open*

Lauren: Starfire has tied up Raider! I don't even know where is Alex!!!"

Me: Oh oh......

Vance: Uh....where is Pegacorn?

Vill: To the kitchen!!!!!!!

Me: Nooo!!! My coffee machine!!!!!!

*All rushes to the kitchen*

???: Roboroboroboroboroboroboroboroborobo......

???: Is this thing on? Roborobo....

Connection Terminated.

Don't miss the next chapter of **Medabots meets Digimon!: The return of Apocalymon! **

Homework: Find out the Robattle information yourself!

**More Medabots, More Power.**

**You've got to fight, for your right, to Robattle!!**  



	13. Rubberobbo Strikes Back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabot or Digimon,( Not even a stinkin toy!!) But I do own the Matrix Stone, The Digital Medachange, The Digital Meda-Crossover portal and the Mysticparts.( You must be wondering how mystic it is....)  
  
Owners of the Characters I use in my Story: Metabee and Ikki and gang (including Mr. Referee)   
are under the mind of Horuman (The creator of Medabot, and so called father o Medabot)  
Vill and Viceblazer are created by Anthony Yepes.  
Vance Sunzodiac, Mia Sinyou, Kevin Kamara, Sean Xiang, Maria Ramirez, Seadres, Menador, Lauren  
and Dragomaleon, Megawing and Pegacorn fall to the hands of Fire Eyes Dragon.  
Lauren and Starfire are under the control of Silverstar186.(But they listen to me now.........mwahahahaha)  
Dwight Anderson and Saber-Strike is created by MAD-Man but now under my control and will...same  
fate as the others....  
Ailec and Sataburn will burnnnnnn to ceestar's name.......  
Alex Windsilver and Raider will bow down to me......

**You've got to fight, for your right, to Robattle!!**

Alert to all readers and friends!! My e-mail address have been changed due to all the spamming in my previous e-mail....  
Notify spelling errors or any other compliments or complaints at alexwindsilverhotmail.com  
  
Me: Hello again readers! It has been a long time since I have written a story......and it's all Metabee's fault...  
  
Metabee: What? Lil old Mua?Points to self I don't think so........  
  
Me: Oh yeah, and who's fault was it to chase Alex around the apartment and got my laptop completely destroyed?!?! And I have to send it to Taiwan to repair it you moron!!!

Metabee: It was Salty's fault! He is the one who took my watermelon away from me!!!!

Alex: How can a dog hold a watermelon? Huh?

Metabee: .......................Uh..........am I in BIG trouble?

Me: Oh yes you are........cracks knuckles time for your daily noogie........

Metabee: Not the noogie........NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Chapter thirteen.............

**There is more to a Robattle then just fighting....**

Continued from chapter twelve....

Our messenger of Genai, Ken and his loyal Digimon Stingmon, tries to fight their way across the desert to tell the message to the chosen ones...

"Ken! We've got a situation here! Apocalymon at 12o'clock!!" cried Stingmon, rushing to carry Ken airborne.

"Pest, move out of my way, or you will be neutilized......" hissed a mutated Devimon with a troop of Dark Forces.

"Humph, no manners for others eh? Lemme teach you some manners!" Stingmon buzzed straight at him and crashed him to his own troops.

"Stingmon! This is no time to be playing around! We better tell the message to everyone!" screamed Ken at the top of his voice.

"Ow ow ow! My earlobes are popping, ok, I'll be there is a jiff!"

"Bring him to me my minions.......the information might be useful to me.........." hissed Apocalymon.

"Yes Master, your wish is mine to complete......................" cried out the mutated Devimon." After that boy!!" The mutated Devimon pointed to Ken on Stingmon.

The Dark Forces being commanded by their General, followed Ken and Stingmon, by each second they are gaining on Stingmon and Ken.

"Faster Stingmon! IF they catches us, we're toast!"

"I can't! Any faster and my wings shall break!"

"Argh.......shake them off our tails! Go in loops or whatever!!!"

"Are you sure? I feel uneasy doing this...."

"JUST DO IT BEFORE WE GET TOAST!!!"

"Ok! Hang on!!"

**Be with your Medabot! It is not just a toy! It has a soul......( besides the point that it can argue with you sometimes...)**

We Now continue with the Robattling Championships!!

Robattle # 6 Second Heat

Sataburn VS. Sumilidon   
Ailec Hushi Koji Karakuji

"From Team Red................We have the famous Dr.Hushi's granddaughter, Ailec Hushi!!!!

"May I have your autograph?" "Where is Dr.Hushi?" "Can I touch....you?" the crowd woos Ailec.

"Uh........Oo;;............I am rather busy right now, I am Robattling now, see?"

"Uh, Ailec..........that person is our next opponent........" said Sataburn pointing to a boy stepping out from the darkness.

**Sataburn**

**MEDABOT**

Medafighter: Ailec Hushi

Type:

Specialty: Flame Saber

Signature Attack: Lord of Vermillion

**Info Line Message: This move, will create a devastating move within 8 feet around the user. But before this move can be used, it must be given a certain time to charge up. The move will be disrupted if it has been hit by the opponent. Best terrain for this move is Desert.**

"And from the Blue Team, it is the all famous Koji and his loyal Medabot, Sumilidon!!"

"Ah, the girl from next door I presume..............remember me.........Ailec?"

"Koko!!!! It's been a long time! How many years it has been?"

"Hie, Sataburn, hope you remember me."

**Sumilidon**

**MEDABOT**

Medafighter: Koji Karakuji

Type: STG Saber-Tooth Tiger

Specialty: Shadow Sword

Signature Attack: Ancient Claws of the Legendary Saber-Tooth Tiger

**Info Line Message: Thus, this Ancient Claws regenerates Stamina, energy level to energized status, giving incredible Speed and Attack power, thus this shall be used wisely, it will create a side effect which will make the user berserk. Best terrain for this is Forest.**

"7 years already, I think........."counting using fingers.. "And don't call me Koko anymore, call me Koji, just Koji."

"Ok, Koko Koji!!"

"I SAID JUST CALL ME KOJI!!"

"The Robattle Status will be monitored from the Screen above the Stadium!"

"The first Medabot to Seize Function the other, wins!"

"The Robattle will be stated by a Time Limit! If the opposition has not Seized Functioning, the Damage meter will decide the Champion!"

"Medafighters ready, Robattle!!"

"Oh, has it start Robattling already? My...it sure seems fast........"

"Yeah, well, hope you do your best, against me that is! Go Sumilidon!"

"......................"

"Sataburn, lets do this for Grampa Hushi!"

"Right...........Do I have to do this?"

"Sumilidon! Go!"

"Going!"

"Whoa? So fast....."

"You took the words out of my mouth....that if I had one..."

Sataburn lowered her legs to the level of Sumilidon, waiting for Sumilidon to come to the opening hands of Sataburn. To her surprise, Sumilidon used her body as a boost, giving compatibility to jump at the back of her and slash her back.

"Yeeeaaahooowwch!"

**"Warning! 40% damage to Head Part!!" ( Ailec )**

"Sataburn! Are you ok?"

"Arrgh...I'm fine..............oww....."

"Sorry Ailec, this is a Robattle after all..."

"Sataburn, command 03, evacuate command!"

"Roger! Eat this!"

Sataburn ejected a saber from the tip of the wrist, like Rokusho, flame appeared from the tip, Sataburn then slashed wildly at Sumilidon, hoping that one of her slashes damages Sumilidon greatly.

"Well, I wanna win too!"

Sataburn manages to slash Sumilidon at the side of his arm, but the addition of the flame made it worse...way worse.....

**Warning! Internal Left Wire Structure Arm A#45 and Y#87 Damaged! Auto System Shutdown recommended. Proceed?**

"What the?!?! Aww man......."

"Oh no! I'm sorry Sumilidon..."

"Never...mind......this...is a.....Robattle...isn't it?"

"Still, I will not lose! Activate Signature Attack!!"

**"System Stabilized. Speed increased by 50%, attack speed by 50%" ( Koji ) **

"!!!!!!!!"

"Oh yeah...I feel regenerated.........time.....to.......destroy......"

Sumilidon's visors turned from bluish green to a devastating fiery red, glowing and glowing.......

"DIE, PETTY FOOL!!!"

"Sumilidon! What are you doing?!?! I didn't even give you any commands!!!"

"Sataburn! Watch out!!!"

"Uh? Sumili............."

WHAM!!!! Sumilidon whacked Sataburn hard on the head, causing something to happen........

"Sataburn..........."

"..........................Ailec..............." as she slowly fell to the ground in slow motion, her visors are getting darker.. and darker...., till they are no more...

"Function Ceased! The winner is Koji from the Blue Team!!!!!"

"We...we...lost.......I'm sorry Uncle Hushi.............I failed you......"

Koji walks over to Ailec, holding out his hand.

"hey, no hard feelings right? This is just a Robattle........."

"Yeah, you are right.........what the......" She worriedly points over Koji's shoulder. "Sumilidon is still whacking Sataburn!!!!!!!!"

Ailec runs to Sataburn's aid while Koji followed close behind.

Sumilidon continues to attack Sataburn, with full of fury.

"NO SUMILIDON!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?! STOP IT!!!"

The crowd goes into a wild condition, some were booing, and some were just plain mean, throwing trash everywhere.

"Koji! Stop him!!"

"I am trying!! Sumilidon! Stop it! Sataburn has already Ceased Functioning!!! "

"Call in the Select Corps! This Medabot is getting out of hand!!"

"Koji! Let me use your Medawatch!"

"Wha.....what...what are you going to do?!?!"

"You will see......"

Koji hands over Medawatch....

"Ok, everyone stand back, I will try to eject the medal...."

"**ERROR!! ERROR!! CONNECTION DOWN, RATIO 9348539879**"

"It should have work!!!"

But from the far end of the Robattling field, a group of 5 wired looking people in rubber suits came from the entrance..........

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It's the Rubberobbo Gang!!"

"Hehehehe....glad you noticed us.....guess we are famous these days...." Seaslug laughed hystericaly.

"We have come to claim your medals.........." said Squidguts, holding out his hand firmly.

"You wish, now get out of here before Sumilidon kicks you guys out of here!!"

"Tsk, tsk you little brat......, I wouldn't say that if I were you......." Gillgirl shakes her head while taunting Koji. "Cause, I have complete control over your cute little pussycat over here........Sumilidon. Come here."

Sumilidon obediently obeys her command and stands by Gillgirl's side.

"You....you................" Koji rages with fury...

"Koko Koji, NO!!"

End of Chapter Thirteen................

Ailec: It is unusual to carry arms and weapons around the house you know Metabee.......

Vance: You got that right..............

Me: Oh yeah, here is the bill for the laptop repairs...

Metabee: WHAT?!?! 400$!?!?

Me: Oh yeah.......you are gonna pay for it.......

Metabee: How the hell am I going to find 400$ bucks?

Vill: Earn for a living Metabee, or you could always go to Koji and BEG him for the money...

Vance: I highly doubt that Koji will lend him the money......

Karin: Well, there is a Robattling convention going on this Saturday, and their willing to offer 500$ in cash for the winner....

Ikki: Oh wow! Come on Metabee!! I wanna get that money to buy you new Medaparts!

Vill: Has anyone seen the Digimon gang? They seem to be missing................

Vance: Oh them who??

Vill: You know....Davis, Kari, Cody...

Metabee: And that freaky little lizard that calls himself Veemon!!

Me: Metabee.....................

Metabee: What? Oo

Dwight: Metabee, focus on getting the money first..............

Metabee: Do you have to remind me all the time? It's time to Robattle!!

Lauren: Someone stop that pest robot from wrecking my Navi-Gage Medacommunicator!

Starfire: Nyah nyah! I just wanna take a look at the Official Medabots Website!

Pegacorn: Pest Control!!!!


	14. Apocalymon's partnership with the Rubero...

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabot or Digimon,( Not even a stinkin toy!!) But I do own the Matrix Stone, The Digital Medachange, The Digital Meda-Crossover portal and the Mysticparts.( You must be wondering how mystic it is....)  
  
Owners of the Characters I use in my Story: Metabee and Ikki and gang (including Mr. Referee)   
are under the mind of Horuman (The creator of Medabot, and so called father o Medabot)  
Vill and Viceblazer are created by Anthony Yepes.  
Vance Sunzodiac, Mia Sinyou, Kevin Kamara, Sean Xiang, Maria Ramirez, Seadres, Menador, Lauren  
and Dragomaleon, Megawing and Pegacorn fall to the hands of Fire Eyes Dragon.  
Lauren and Starfire are under the control of Silverstar186.(But they listen to me now.........mwahahahaha)  
Dwight Anderson and Saber-Strike is created by MAD-Man but now under my control and will...same  
fate as the others....  
Ailec and Sataburn will burnnnnnn to ceestar's name.......  
Alex Windsilver and Raider will bow down to me......

**Rogue Medafighters beware! Cause the Medabot Gang is here!!**

Alert to all readers and friends!! My e-mail address have been changed due to all the spamming in my previous e-mail....  
Notify spelling errors or any other compliments or complaints at alexwindsilverhotmail.com

Me: I really think the 13th chapter suck...........I mean.....it really does suck......

Vance: Aww, don't feel bad, you haven't written in a long long time!

Alex: Yeah, you got to get used to writing again, making up new ideas........all those stuff...

Dwight: I think that is not an exception.

Alex: What do you mean?

Metabee: Hey gang! I got the $500!!!

Ikki: Holy Medaroli! How did you get that much dough?!?!?!

Metabee: I sold off Starfire.

Lauren: YOU WHAT?!?!??!?!!?!?

Metabee: I sold off Starfire! She was annoying me, I had to get rid of her!!

Lauren: SHE MAYBE ANNOYING BUT SHE IS MY MEDABOT!!! grabs Metabee's horns And you are gonna show me where you sold her!

Metabee: Hey, hey! Watch the horns! Oww oww!!

Me: sweatdrops I didn't know Medabots could feel anything.....

Metabee: Thats what you think! The agony.......

Lauren: Shut up and tell me where you sold her!! drags Metabee out of the Staff Room.

Raider: Should we go after them?

Alex: Should we? I wanna see how Metabee suffer......hehehehe....evil grin

Dwight: Yeah, it could be fun, or even better, lots n lots of fun.......

Me: Stop talking and lets go!

Chapter Fourteen up n running!

**When you awaken the force within, you may no longer be you........**

From chapter 13, the notorious Rubberobbo Gang has strike back at the WRC, leaving Koji, and his childhood friend, Ailec Hushi, known to be Prof. Hushi's daughter, facing Seaslug, Gillgirl, Shrimplips and Squidguts.

Sumilidon obediently obeys her command and stands by Gillgirl's side.

"You....you................" Koji rages with fury...

"Koko Koji, NO!!"

A sudden whoosh crosses Koji, stopping and dazing him at the same time.

"The young one is right, Koji. Leave this to me."

And standing next to them, is the brave and skilled Rokusho, Medabot to Professor Hushi.

**Rokusho**

**[MEDABOT]**

Medafighter: N/A

Type: KWG-11237 Stag Beetle

Special Attack: Ancient Blade/Lightspeed

Signature Attack: The Medaforce

**[Info Line Message: The Medaforce activates randomly, it requires a strong relationship between the Medabot and the Medafighter in order for this Attack to work. ]**

"Rokusho.............." Ailec stared at Rokusho.

"Go. Take Koji with you young one. I will take care of this as soon as possible."

Ailec nodded slowly and lead Koji off the platform, staring at Rokusho across her shoulder.

"Now, Rubberobbo Gang, leave that Medabot alone!"

The Rubberobbo Gang freezes, all sweatdropping, knowing it won't be long till Rokusho beat them up real good and till the Select Corps arrive.

"Well, remove him from his status!"

"Not until I say so." bellowed a loud voice from behind.

The audience from that direction scattered in all directions, some tumbled over each other, some even jumped off from the ledges.

"Oh no! It's Apocalymon! He is back!" shrieked Kari.

"Oh great, just when I was about to get sleepy......" yawned Davis.

"Lets hold him off! Patamon Digivolve!!!!!"

"Patamon digivolve to............."

Angelmon!

"Gatomon digivolve to.........."

Angewomon!!

"Veemon armor digivolve to....................."

Flamedramon, the power of courage!!

"Armordillomon armor digivolve to..........."

Digmon, the drill of power!!!

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to............."

Halsemon, the wings of love!!

"Yeah, lets go get em!!!!!!" shouted Davis, pointing to Apocalymon. " Cheeeeeeaaaarrrrgggeeeeeeee!!!!"

All the Digimon zoomed towards Apocalymon, Matrix style, camera shows all Digimon's front, then move towards angle where Digimon charges at Apocalymon.

[Plays soundtrack: Dammit (Blink182)]

Apocalymon ejects sharp morning star like balls and swings them uncontrollably, hitting against the stadium of the WRC, a lot of people are still scattering around, some nearly got hit by the rubble............

"Fire..........ROCKET!!!!!!!" shouts Flamedramon and ejects a few fire balls from his fingertips (Looks like his fingertips) and smacks them against Apocalymon's face.

"Grr.....your puny attacks can't defeat me........Evil Forces...attack!!!!"

An army of Devimons, flapped their wings, emits a screeching sound on the way, all of the nearby windows of cars, shops...everything shatters into a mollion pieces.

_It's alright to tell me what you think about me  
I won't try to argue or hold it against you  
I know that you're leaving, you must have your reasons  
The season is calling your pictures are falling down_

"We have to stop that?????" questioned Yolei.

"..........................I....I....guess so........." stammered Cody.

"Man....this is not going to be pretty......." whispered Flamedramon to himself.

_The steps that I retraced the sad look on your face  
The timing and structure, did you hear, he her  
A day late a buck short I'm writing the report  
On losing and failing when I move I'm flailing now_

The Digimons charged at the army, defeating them one by one, cutting, slashing, burning, blowing up pieces and body parts of Devimon apart, all flew all over the place.

"Mwahahahahahaha..........my plan is working............you Digimon stand against the army.....................and I have another big surprise........"

_And it's happened once again, I'll turn to a friend  
Someone that understands, sees through the master plan  
But everybody's gone and I've been here for too long  
To face this on my own, well I guess this is growing up_

"NOT SO FAST, YOU BIG UGLY BALL OF SOME SORT!!!!" speak someone through a megaphone.

A squad of people in cyborg like suits, visor goggles, and latest Medabot teleporting system, they call themselves as........

"WE ARE THE SELECT CORPS, SURRENDER OR PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED BY THE SELECT CORPS!!!"

"Get lost pesky humans. You don't stand a chance against me..........Noctobats, attack!!!!!"

"Oh no.....more of them......." moaned Davis, melting out of the picture.

"No wait. They....they look like robots.........." said Kari as she squinted her eyes to see clearly.

As the fleet drew closer, and the Digimon still whacking away, we have more surprises to go.............

"Select Corps, prepare to battle! Teleport Medabots!"

The Select Corps trademark Medabots, as status shown below:

**Attack-Tyrano**

**[MEDABOT]**

Medafighter: Select Corps

Type: TIR-20918 Tyrannosaur

Special Attack: Laser

Signature Attack: Select Combo (Only for Select Corp Members)

**[Info Line Message: This combo requires all 3 Select Corps Medabots to do this combo. It does massive damage if done correctly. But people highly doubt the Select Corps can to anything right.]**

**Air Ptera**

**MEDABOT**

Medafighter: Select Corps

Type: PTL-162012 Pterodactyl

Special Attack: Bomb Attack

Signature Attack: Select Combo (Only for Select Corp Members)

**[Info Line Message: This combo requires all 3 Select Corps Medabots to do this combo. It does massive damage if done correctly. But people highly doubt the Select Corps can to anything right.]**

**Totalizer**

**[MEDABOT]**

Medafighter: Select Corps

Type: TOT-201520 Tortoise

Special Attack: Laser Beam

Signature Attack: Select Combo (Only for Select Corp Members)

**[Info Line Message: This combo requires all 3 Select Corps Medabots to do this combo. It does massive damage if done correctly. But people highly doubt the Select Corps can to anything right.]**

"Attack Noctobats! Destroy those humans...................." screeched Apocalymon, everyone had to close up their ears or stuff them with their own socks and cotton wool.

Just then, from out of the Maintenance Tents, The Medabot Gang arrived at the scene of the battle, with their fellow Medabots by their side.

"Davis, what is going on?" puffed Ikki, tired from the running.

"Oh no, it is that egg ball creep from last time, he is back..........." said Metabee, staring at Apocalymon.

"Alright! You guys made it!" said Davis, jumping around.

"Can't that stupid egg head stop ruining the fun? He is beginning to bug me......" puffed Vance.

"You pesky robots again........I shall see to that you won't be able to Medachange again! Noctobats, destroy them!" Apocalymon said.

_And maybe I'll see you at a movie, sneak preview  
You show up and walk by on the arm of that guy  
And I'll smile and you'll wave  
We'll pretend it's okay  
The charade, it won't last  
When he's gone, I won't come back_

"We'll see who will be doing the talking once we take charge!" said Vill. "Go Viceblazer! Kick his metal hide!"

"Alright! Action!!"

"Hey, look out!" shouted Metabee.

An incoming missile shot Viceblazer out of the sky, and he landed on Alex and Ikki.

"Owwch! Watch where you drop........" said both of them.

A swarm of Noctobats closed in on the Medabot Gang and the Digimon Gang.

"Transport Aero Jets!" said Ikki, and Famjet's leg part replaced Metabee's legs.

"Whoo Hoo, time to Medabee bop them!!" with those words, Metabee flew to the sky.

"Raider, engage Gliders!" said Alex.

"I've got the need, for speed!!!!!" Raider ran like a bolt, and took off to the air like a glider should.

Dwight sighed and teleported anti-air medaparts for Saber-Strike, while glancing at the way how others robattle.

_And it'll happen once again, you'll turn to a friend  
Someone that understands, sees through the master plan  
But everybody's gone, and you've been there for too long,  
To face this on your own, well I guess this is growing up_

"Get them!!" screamed the Dark Forces leader.

"Fire Rocket!!"

"Celestial Arrow!!"

"Drill Torpedo!!"

"Tempest Wing!!"

"Hand of Fate!!"

The Digimons fired everything at the Evil Forces, wiping out at least half of the Forces, and leaving only the other half and the Noctobat Swarm.

"Time to finish this! Kiss your bots goodbye!! Missile Launch!" said Metabee, launching his rockets, ceasing about a range of 15 Noctobats.

"Heh, you call that a shot? Lemme show you mine!!" said Viceblazer, and launching his two enormous shurikens from the back. It sliced 2 Noctobats in front, and the following 2 from the back, and turning around like a boomerang, ceased another 2 more, making it 6 function ceases.

Saber-Strike zoomed across Metabee and Viceblazer, then launching a few rounds of anti-air missiles around himself, destroying over 10 Noctobats.

"Showoff. You too Viceblazer." grouched Metabee, still sore about destroying so few.

"Hey, a little help here?" echoed a voice not quite far from where Metabee and the others are.

Sataburn and Pegacorn were fighting off quite an amount of Devimons, still keep launching a couple rounds of injections, doing quite serious damage to both.

"Pegacorn, protect me for as long as possible, let me charge up to use my signature attack."

"Right Sataburn. Alright, who's next?"

"Missile Launch!!" said a female Medabot, and approached are 2 heat seeking missiles, similar to Metabee's Missiles. It blew up right in front of the Devimon squad, which were attacking Sataburn and Pegacorn.

_Well, I guess this is growing up_

"Yo. Ya missed me?" said Lauren.

"Hey Lauren, thanks a bunch!" said Pegacorn.

"Thank Starfire, she is willing to help you."

"Huh? Oh, thanks Starfire."

_Well, I guess this is growing up_

"Right now........., I wanna ride that guy on the big ball, looks fun.

All sweatdrops

[End Song]

"Alright, I finished charging, lemme show you the power of Lord of Vermillion!!!" Starfire then turns to help the Digimon gang.

On the other side, a guy with a golden mask appears on top of the rubble.................

"Have no fear.....Medafighter X is here!!!"

"You are late." said the horned figure behind.

"Rokusho. Where is Andromon?"

"He went to fight Apocalymon."

"Where were you? You just crashed out at the lab, then when we tried to erase the program that was controlling you, you came back to life again.."

"I have no time to explain, round up the Rubberobbo Gang over there, and return this medal to Koji, I'll have to do something important."

Rokusho dropped the medal in Medafighter X's hands, then he took off without delay.

"That is one mysterious Medabot........I can't wait to have your Medal in my hands Rokusho....mark my words."

And he rode off in the darkness to find Koji and the Medabot Gang and Andromon.

[**WRC Robattling Fields:** 1343 Global Time] Tuesday

"Go Stingmon go! I see Apocalymon!! Hurry!!"

"Right O Ken, hang on!!!"

Stingmon zoomed across the fields, and they soon spotted the Digimon Team with the Medabot Gang.

"Down there!"

Ken then jumped off Stingmon's back and landed beside Davis.

"Ken! Where were you????" said Davis.

"Oh Ken, I missed you!" said Yolei, rushing over to hug him.

"Uh.....yeah, I missed you too......." blushed Ken.

End of Chapter Fourteen.................hope you guys have enjoyed it.

Me: Alright, that is the end of chapter fourteen.

Metabee: You could have Digital Medachange us first before the ending.......

Me: Do it yourself........

Metabee: Ok! Here I go..........Metabee Digital Medachange to the most powerful Omega Stage..................

Alex: Omega Stage?

Me: That is the level that Medabots and Digimon combine, the combination method is called Digital Medachange....I guess that name sucks huh...

Davis: You said it.

Vance: Our Medabots deserve more better names than that..........

Me: Ok, this is how it is going to go. Readers please pay attention.

Raider: We are.

Me: Not you, you are the character I created. Ok, I decided to make a contest.

Metabee: Who dress up the best as Metabee?

WHAM

Yolei: Stop making fun.

Me: Thank you. The readers can give me names for the Digimon/Medabot Forms, for they are not Digimon nor Medabot anymore, but something else. Gimme a name for that.

Vill: I am gonna pretend I understood that.

Me: Yeah you do that, and I think I'm up for a game of dodgeball.......

Metabee: Oohhhhhh.............watch out for my missile launch!

Raider: You are goin down!

Me: This is the ball we are using.......

pulls out a demolition truck with a 20 ton metal ball.

Me: Prepare to die!!

Davis: Digimon attack!!!

Alex: Medabots go!!

Don't miss the next chapter of **Medabots meets Digimon: The return of Apocalymon! **

In this battle, Ken finally arrived to save the day, will they manage to defeat Apocalymon in time?  
And what's up with Rokusho? He seems different now......

All will be explained in the final chapter of **Medabots meet Digimon: The Return of Apocalymon** that is coming out in the next chapter.

**More Medabots, More Power.**


	15. To a whole New World!

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabot or Digimon,( Not even a stinkin toy!!) But I do own the Matrix Stone, The Digital Medachange, The Digital Meda-Crossover Portal and the Mysticparts.( You must be wondering how mystic it is....)  
  
Owners of the Characters I use in my Story: Metabee and Ikki and gang (including Mr. Referee)   
are copyright characters made by Horuman (The creator of Medabot, and so called father o Medabot)  
Vill and Viceblazer are created by Anthony Yepes.  
Vance Sunzodiac and Pegacorn owned of Fire Eyes Dragon.  
Lauren and Starfire are owned by Silverstar186.  
Dwight Anderson and Saber-Strike is created by MAD-MAN.  
Ailec and Sataburn are owned by ceestar  
Alexander Windsilver and Raider belongs to me and me only!.

Confliction of Worlds, Destruction, 

Me: Alright readers, I'm back!!!

Alexander: Yawn Hmm...Oh, your back.

Raider: Yo.

Me: Yo to you too, I think this will be last chapter for this series, then I will start a new series that includes The entire cast of this series, and a totally new world!!!   
[ And No, I am not excepting anymore Medafighters or any other characters for those series. I apologize for the other Characters that I may not use. Sorry for the inconvenience caused. ]

Vance: Down right awesome! Which world will it be?

Me: It will definitely be a world with Digimons, that way it will make the series more interesting! But I haven't thought of the title yet. That my fellow readers, I may need your help. Send your suggestions to: 

Davis: Oh yeah! The Medabot Gang and the Digimon Crew are joining forces! I love that!

Me: Ha-ha.

Lauren: Maybe it is time to kick metal hide now?

Metabee: Yeah, I got a score to settle with those ungrateful Noctobats for blasting me clear from the skies!

Viceblazer: That includes me too. [ Takes out heavy duty Shurikens from back ]

Sataburn: Hay, I wanna try out my LOV ( Lord of Vermillion ) Signature Attack!

Me: [laughs] You'll get to try them out alright.............but try to warn others first...ok?

Sataburn: No prob! [ Giving a thumbs up ] you can count on me!

Vill: Alright. Take your places!

Apoclaymon:...........................do I always have to be the target?

Chapter Fifteen, a Chapter to Remember me by.

**Be Strong, My weary ones, Be Strong.**

To the ones I care the most. Author.

From Chapter Fourteen, Apocalymon has finally rained terror at the WRC Championship Matches, and the amazing casts dashes boldly to face Apocalymon in this one and stunning event. And Ken the messenger finally made it to the WRC Championships, just to find Yolei hugging him!

"Oh Ken, I missed you!" said Yolei, rushing over to hug him.

"Uh.....yeah, I missed you too......." blushed Ken.

Suddenly, Flamedramon flew out of nowhere and rammed against a nearby wall, causing it to shatter to pieces.

"Hun..............uh........." faint words blurted out of Flamedramon's mouth as he fell to the ground.

"No! Flamedramon!" cried Davis as he raced to Falmedramon's side.

"Yolei, Ken, Kari! Follow me!! I've got a plan!" said T.K, as he led them behind some rubbles.

Davis, however, was left behind sobbing over his friend's body, Flamedramon, which appears to be knocked out.

"Leave it to me! I'll bring that metal hide of his down!" said Sataburn.

"You go girl! Show them what you're made of!" yelled Ailec.

"Your not the only one! Lets go!" dashed along Pegacorn.

"Hey, whaddabout me?" exclaimed Starfire.

"Hmph. Imprudent little brats." muttered Apocalymon.

"Haiya!!!!!!!!!!" shouted a voice from the back while two giant shurikens buzzed forward and hit Apocalymon right on the face.

"GOOAAALLLL!!!! Blazing Shurikens-1, Metal Hide-0!!" taunted Vill.

"Our turn!! Missile Launch!!"

Missiles shot out from both Starfire and Metabee's horns, and blasted Apocalymon square on the head.

Sataburn slid under Apocalymon and as a light barrier shines around Apocalymon..... pieces of rubble raised from the ground....

"Wha............what the hell......."

"HELL IS RIGHT!! TAKE THIS!! LORD OF VERMILLION!!!!!!"

Amazing amounts of blasts of fire surge from the ground and spurt out like geysers, from far is like a piece of nuclear explosion just happened.

"Arrrrrggggh!!!!!!"

"My Gosh........." shrieked Ikki.

Very soon, Sataburn's amazingly powerful LOV died down, and Sataburn collapsed to the floor, due to using too much power.

"Grr........rrrrrraahaaaahhahahaha!!!!!!!"

"Oh Shit." said Alexander.

"You mean, he is not dead yet?????" questioned Ailec.

"Duh, he is not! RUN!"

"No one can escape me.........." with a mighty swoop of his large spiky ball of doom, he managed to catch the entire cast in a big hole, big enough to be a crater.

"Take this egghead! Celestial Arrow!!!"

"Arrgh!" the silver arrow hit him on the shoulder. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Not if I had anything to say about that! Hand of Fate!"

This time, Apocalymon blocks his attack, grabs him by the leg and toss him at the other Digimon.

"Strike!"

"Strrrrrrrike 2!!!!" cried Flamedramon as he go Black Belt all over Apocalymon and finished the combo with a fire rocket.

"Way to go Flamedramon!" cried Davis, jumping in to the air with joy.

Apocalymon floated towards the fainted Sataburn, preparing to deliver....

"Grr.........Dark Slash!"

"NO!!!"

Just as Ailec said that, a sudden whoosh just zipped by, carrying Sataburn along for the ride.

"Wha?"

The 'whoosh' seemed to be Rokusho, holding Sataburn by the shoulders, then laying her down beside a Maintenance Tent.

"You shall not lay a claw on her."

Apocalymon just grinned.

"Then, you shall take her place." Apocalymon raised his claw, while Rokusho remained there, meant to block Apocalymon from destroying Sataburn.

"DIE!!!" Apocalymon brought the giant claw down, suddenly, a large shuriken appears and deflects Apocalymon's blow.

The Shuriken turned another round and in to Viceblazer's hands.

"You pests are getting on my nerves.....Dark Forces attack!"

"Uh......You mean this entire stack of junk?" said Pegacorn, stepping aside revealing a whole bunch of cut up, destroyed, torn apart pieces of Devimons. ( Lets not get too gross out shall we? )

"Grrr.........."

Then, Ken and the rest suddenly appeared from behind the rubble, running breathlessly.

"We've...got...to...make...haste....." puffed Ken, quite out of breath.

"We've got to get to the Temple Ruins!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Seems like we need a successor to retrieve the Matrix Stone from it's place...." said Dwight.

"!!!!!!!!!" the lot looks puzzled. " How do you know? We haven't got to that part yet!"

"I'm sent here to give you all a hand. In case you guys are in a big mess."

"Well you could help us right now! We can't hold Apocalymon much longer!" exclaimed Alexander, looking at his Medawatch for Raider's damage report.

"Go! Tell everyone to get to the temple as soon as possible!" shouted Dwight, swinging his arms around like a madman.

"What about you guys?"

"We were meant to be here."

"And I am here to assasinate." grunted Saber-Striker.

Ken ran up to the Report Tower, which is located near the Arena. He shouted through the Megaphone, so everyone could hear:

"Everyone! Listen Up! We have gotta head to a temple, it is the only way to win! Everyone hitch a ride on their Medabot or Digimon! We must get there ASAP!"

"Go go go! Ikki! Hold on to me!" said Metabee, grabbing Ikki's hand and lifting him airbourne.

"Ailec! Grab Sataburn's medal and lets go!" said Vance.

"Right..."

"Arrrrrggggh!!! You puny brats won't escape me! I have worked too long and too hard for this to work! ARRGH!!!!"

Saber-Striker slashed Apocalymon on the chest.

"You'll have to go through me first!"

"Yeah! And well.....the rest of us!!!"

Behind Saber-Striker was the entire Japanese Army and the Select Corps.

"Hehe....this is gonna be more fun then I expected....."

Meanwhile, we move to where all of the 'cast' got a lift from their Medabots or Digimons, lead by Ken, with his trusty Stingmon.

"Dwight.........." whimpered Ailec.

[**Miyama Ruins:**1453 Global Time] Tuesday

"Alright, we made it!" said Ikki.

"That isn't all. Everyone, follow me." said Ken, leading the gang to the Matrix Stone.

"What...is that......" pointed out Alexander.

"Look, I have no time to explain! Everyone, try to pull out the Matrix Stone!"

"Bah." puffed Vance.

So everyone took turns trying to pull out the Matrix Stone, but all of them failed, maybe not everyone.......

"Crap, who didn't try to pull out the stone??"

Everyone eyed to Ailec, who is sitting at a corner quietly, sobbing, and fumbling over Sataburn's medal.

"Hey Alex, you go speak to her." said Vill.

"Why me????"

"The amazing flirt?" taunted Starfire.

"Shush!" hissed Raider.

"Don't know don't care, just ask her to try and take out the stone!"

"Ok......."

Alexander slowly walked towards Ailec, thinking of what to say in these times.

_"Drats, my brain always don't function during these times........"_

"Hey Ailec, what's wrong?"

Ailec didn't reply.

Alex shrugged his shoulders and faced the Gang.

"Try to ask her to pull out the Matrix Stone!" whispered Davis.

"Then why don't you come and do it? You have a way with girls!!!!!" replied Alex.

"Maybe I'll leave it to you girls, this is kinda of a Girl Type of thing........." said Davis.

The girls nodded.

"We'll see what we can do."

"Uh guys, what is big, round, very very angry, and it's zooming right at us??" exclaimed Davis.

"Quick! He haven't got much time! Please Ailec! Just pull the stone!!!!!"

Ailec, slowly walked over, and puts her hand on the stone, tries to pull it out.

"No, this can't be happening!" exclaimed Angelmon.

"Nothing." stared Alex.

"Brace yourselves! Impact in 3.......2.........1....." counted Cody.

"Digimons! Our duty!" sexclaimed Flamedramon.

"Can't we just Medachange?????" asked Vance.

"I don't have enough energy to emerge......" panted Flamedramon.

Apocalymon rammed against the base of the cave, causing a few pieces of rocks to fall.

"Quick! All go under me!" cried Digmon, as the gang scurried under Digmon.

"Come out come out where ever you are........" echoed Apoclaymon's booming voice.

Suddenly, Ailec screamed

"Where is Dwight? He is supposed to meet us here!!"

"hehe.......I guess........I took care of him...he and his entire puny army......"

"No..........."

"I thought he would just distract Apocalymon long enough and get away......" mumbled T.K.

"You...you.....fiend!!!!!!" Ailec suddenly grabbed hold of the Matrix Stone, and pull it out, meant to toss it at Apocalymon.

"Ailec! Stop! The Matrix Stone! Its been pulled out! You are the chosen one!!!!"

"Huh?"

"You are the chosen one!!!"

Young Ken is right, Ailec, you are the chosen one.

"What.....am I supposed to do??"

My dear Ailec.......................

"I....I know you..........I feel like I know you........"

Ailec, I will be with you, always...........

"He is my Master........Professor!!!!!!!"

"Rokusho??????" exclaimed Ikki.

"So, that must mean......." said Alexander.

"That was Professor Hushi!!" Vill finished off Alexander's sentence.

"Uncle..........What should I do...."

"Arrgh! I have waited long enough not to get my hands on the Matrix Stone!!!!!" roared Apocalymon digging his hand in the tiny hole where the Gang is.

"Were doomed! were doomed!!" cried Starfire.

"No we are not! We just need to believe!!!" cried Lauren in depression.

Then, the Matrix Stone starts to glow, and then reappears in a form of a medal.

"What is it?"

"I believe it is a Medal....."

But not any kind of medal. Insert it in your medawatch and see, Ailec.

"Hold on, Teleport Sataburn!"

You know the rest. Ailec inserts Medal blah blah blah..

"Now try the Medal!"

Ailec inserts the medal in her Medawatch and closed the lid.

**-Analyzing-**

**[System Detected]**

**[293.234.456676 Port Activated]**

**[df87dfjsdf x 12 y 46]**

**[Porthole Found]**

**Activate?**

"Should I?"

"YES!!!!" exclaimed everyone.

Ailec pressed the button.

**Porthole Activated**

**Estimating Time   
00:1:45**

"I think we have to wait another 1 minute and a half for it to activate..."

"We won't have enough time! The cave is gonna bury us alive!!!" screamed Yolei.

"NOOOOOO!!!! Were gonna die were gonna die were gonna die........." repeated Starfire.

"We Digimons will try to hold back Apocalymon! You go ahead!!" said Flamedramon.

"We will too, we won't let you go alone." said Pegacorn, giving them a thumbs up.

So, the Medabots and Digimons went outside (obviously ), to hold off Apocalymon for 1 more minute.

"What is the porthole for?" asked Lauren.

"I do not know. We will just have to go with it." explained Ailec.

"Damn, the Medabots are taking tons of damage out there! Look at the damage meter!"

**Warning! Head 50% damage! Leg 85% damage! Left Arm 70% damage! Right Arm 40% damage! ( Ikki )**

**Warning! Head 50% damage! Left Arm 70% damage! Leg 30% damage! Right Arm 80% damage! ( Alex )**

**Warning! Left Arm 70% damage! Head 50% damage! Leg 30% damage! Right Arm 60% damage! ( Vance )**

**Warning! Head 70% damage! Left Arm 50% damage! Right Arm 40% damage! Leg 60% damage! ( Lauren )**

**Warning! Leg 100% damage! Function Ceased! Left Arm 90% damage! Right arm 60% damage! Head 50% damage! ( Viceblazer )**

**Warning! ** ** Left Arm 70% damage! Leg 30% damage! ****Right arm 60% damage! Head 50% damage! ( Pegacorn )**

"What the......."

"Shoot! Look at what Apocalymon is doing to them!!!!" shrieked Yolei.

Everyone rushed to the entrance to find Apocalymon using Viceblazer as a bat to smack all of the others away from him.

"Oh my gosh!" gulped Kari.

"They look so helpless.....it's all my fault!!!" Ailec stared helplessly at the poor, brave defenders.

"Grrr...I wish I could stand up to him and give him a piece of my mind!!!" said Davis angrily as he clutched his hands in to a fist.

**Porthole Activation Complete**

**Beginning Meda-Crossover Portal **

A laser shot from Ailec's Medawatch and poof! The Meda-Crossover Portal.

"Oh no! The portal is opening!"

"Shoot! Call the Digimon back!!"

"I...I......................." stammered Ailec. " I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!"

Then, a blazing light slashed Apocalymon, causing him to drop the beaten up Viceblazer.

From out of the forests, comes Dwight, like he resurrected from the dead.

"Go. Now."

"Metabee! Grab Viceblazer and lets go!" ordered Ikki.

"Roger!" Metabee and Raider flew Viceblazer to the top of the entrance, while the rest follows behind.

"Rokusho, what about you?"

"I have things to settle here. Go now, may the samurai spirit be with you."

"Uh...Thanks?"

"Ailec! What are you waiting for?? Lets go!" cried Kari, holding Ailec's arm.

Ailec slowly whispered....

"I will be back for you Dwight...I promise."

And the rest...................might just be different.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" screamed Apocalymon.

"Our work here is done."

End......of the Final Chapter of this Series.  
Or is it?

Me: Alright! I managed to finish off this years Series!

Alexander: Huh? This year?

Me: I am planning to put a new series every year.

Vill: Say so then.

Me: --;; I did...

Viceblazer: What the heck happened to me? Why did I have to be the baseball bat?

Apocalymon: And why I have to be the enemy?

Me: So many questions...so little time......

Ailec: Whats with the Crossover portal?

Me: The answer will be in the next series. The series will be in Medabots and Digimon.

Davis: Didn't you say you haven't got a title for it?

Me: Yeah, like I said earlier, Readers, please give me a title!!!

Gatomon: Are you that desperate?

Metabee: Yeah, I mean, you can put me as the star, right?

[Spotlight appears]

Metabee: I am definitely in the spotlight....

Starfire kicks Metabee away.

Starfire: Stop hogging the spotlight.

Ken: [shakes head] when do you two ever stop fighting......

T.K: I agree. you guys never stop arguing.

Metabee: Cause it's maybe Starfire is just plain dumb!

Starfire: Who are you calling dumb you dung beetle?

Metabee: I'll get you!

Raider: This is gonna be a long...long...day........

Cody: Can I go do my stuff now?

[Characters used in the next series will be at the top.]

Answers will be revealed in the Next Series! Please continue to check regularly!!

Do not miss the next series that is coming up! It will be up in around September or October!!!

**More Medabots, More Power.**


End file.
